


The Handler

by morgan_cian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	The Handler

Papers shuffled across the well-appointed desk, its owner reading over spectacles sliding down a rather bulbous nose. The barrister cleared his throat and set back into the comfortable leather chair.

“This position is a far cry from the kingdom’s palace, Mr. Hadley, and one that you seem to be overly qualified for.”

He took a breath, his fingertips digging into wool stretched over his knees, Alfred Hadley responded blandly not raising his voice to the baited statement of fact, “I have moved to King’s Cross to be closer to family that is ailing, Mr. Gladstone. And there is quite bit of challenge to working with an entire ward rather than being a single handler to one of the King’s many pets.”

“Very well,” Gladstone went back to reading, his wiry gray moustache twitching as he mouthed words silently. “The King is known to be very exact in his expectations and metes out punishment accordingly?”

“I am well versed in many punishment styles that leave marks and those that do not.”

“Lord Barkley and his wife will appreciate that skill.” Gladstone pulled a file and sat it in front of Alfred, just off the blotter. “Everything is in order. Room and board is required, with one day off a week. Care and inspection is required to make sure the stock is fed and in good health. You will only need to provide lists of needed items for their care to Brookings, Lord Barkley’s man. Lady Barkley has individual stock with personal preferences but final decisions are that of her husband, as it should be.” Gladstone took off her spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Services of the stock are at your discretion as well, as long as it does not interfere with the Lord and his Lady’s desires.

Inside your packet are the current rules of conduct for King’s Cross, much more conservative that kingdom’s seat of power, I would say. You will find your contract as well as your salary and stipends.”

Alfred glanced through the various papers, standard fare for a handler’s position. He dipped the pen into to the inkpot and signed becoming a member of Lord and Lady Barkley’s staff.

*~*

Brookings was tall, gaunt, balding, and had a slight limp as he appeared in the doorway of the servants’ entrance. His bushy white brows drew downward over rheumy gray eyes, lips flattening. He knew why Hadley was there and was not too pleased with the arrival.

“This way.”

Hadley was able to follow Brookings with an ear trained on the shuffling step. He took in the surroundings. A large kitchen with a sour faced plump woman in a white cap scouring a large kettle. He gave her a nod and was ignored. Next there was some type of lounge with a faded sofa and empty fireplace. The newspapers were yellowed and out of date.

In the hall, Brookings gave him a ring with three large brass keys. “For the door to the servants, your quarters, and the slave hall.” The gnarled and bony fingers pointed toward the way to the kitchen, the door they were standing in front of and further down the dark passageway that held one last door.

“The cook and I have residence on the other side of the parlor. Will there be anything else?”

Hadley regarded the old man. “My steamer trunks will be arriving this evening at six o’clock.”

Thin lips flattened once more. “They will be attended and left here for you.”

“Then that will be all until I am summoned by the Lord. Will he be making introductions?”

“That would be none of my concern.”

Hadley gave a nod and without anything further Brookings left him to attend to himself, standing in front of a heavy door of his supposed quarters. It took two attempts to select the correct key and the door squeaked loudly on rusted hinges.

The room held a single bed with bedside table and oil lamp. A bureau for his clothes and one set of shelves. He did have his own bath containing tub, toilet, and tarnished mirror. Regarding himself, Hadley smoothed down his red hair and straightened his tie.

This was not the palace and its rigid boring opulence. And he was better for it. 

The knock at door caused him to start. He did not expect Brookings back so soon. Keeping his expression bland, he was even more startled at the young man regarding him with amusement.

“Brookings is a right bastard but loyal.” Light blue eyes crinkled with humor. “My wife and I are glad that you are here. It has been dreadful having to deal with all manner of things in the absence of handler.” The blond head tipped back with a loud laugh. “I have gotten ahead of myself. Lord George Barkley.”

Hadley kept quiet. The Lord did not offer his hand in greeting; he kept his own loose at his sides. “A pleasure, my Lord, Alfred Hadley.”

“Right then, best get started.” Barkley led the way to the final door. “This should be a more familiar surroundings, the slave hall.” He waited as Hadley fumbled to select the proper key and push open the door. The lord stepped in front of him casually.

All movement stopped and Hadley felt several pairs of eyes blinking at him owlishly. “My wife and I have five slaves at the moment. Two for her, three for me including my newest acquisition.” 

Five bodies lined up slowly and not very smartly, Hadley made note to correct such an unseemly display. There were three male and two females. Barkley called each by name, caressing one, sounding bored with others, and fondled the youngest of the lot.

There was Mia, the big titted blonde, and a mousy looking Lisbeth that belonged to absent Lady Barkley. Cameron was the oldest of the males with calculating dark eyes. Daniel was cocky and seemed to gloat when Barkley returned to him with hand on his bicep. Cade, the youngest still held the mildest of flinches when his master fondled his arms and hips. 

Much work to be done, he realized, and much more complicated to be in charge rather than one lazy doted on slave in the palace harem.

“Right then,” Barkley distracted tone brought Hadley back to attention. “I will leave you to it. I require Daniel for now and you will meet my wife after the evening meal. She has her sewing circle today, bunch of gossipy old hens.”

With nothing more, the lord of the manor exited the slave hall with a hand on the curve of Daniel’s ass. Hadley almost breathed a sigh of relief, that particular exit was all too familiar.

Standing with his arms folded at his back, he said smartly, “As you were.” He needed to see his charges, their habits, and their interactions.

Mia and Lisbeth gave him little regard and made their way to single cots at the opposite end of the hall. Mia had her arm around the other girl, a comforting hand stroking up and down the slender back. Probably pouting about not getting to attend her mistress’s outing. Hadley made a mental note.

Cameron stared at him, not quite belligerent disrespect. There was the calculation in his eyes and a lift to his chin that Hadley needed to get control of in the very beginning. Cade moved from foot to foot, eyeing them both and licking his full lips nervously.

“Cameron was it?” Hadley made sure he sounded bored. Cameron’s eyes narrowed and gave a nod. “You will answer.”

“Yes, sir, my Lord calls me Cameron,” came the reply. Defiance, Hadley thought and almost relished the challenge.

“On your knees, Cameron.” The slave hesitated as if to respond but clamped his mouth shut and knelt with surprising grace at his feet.

“Attend me your skills,” He ordered and glanced at Cade. The boy colored, the blush crawling up his chest, across his cheeks, and reddened his ears. Easy to the youngster’s appeal was Hadley’s passing thought.

Returning his attention to the older slave, he remained passive under gentle stroking hands, hooded eyes, and parted lips. Yes, he replied to the calculation, this is going to be the way of it, slender well-manicured hands eased his half flaccid penis from his trousers.

He relaxed at the attention of a wet mouth and trained throat. His climax was no more exciting than perfunctory attention of his own had. “That will do for now.” Hadley commented with out looking down at the slave kneeling before him.

Cameron’s eyes narrowed as he carefully put away Hadley’s cock and stood with less grace. 

Hadley dismissed the two and began his inventory of the hall that was now his to command and control. He noticed that it was Cade, small hand slipping into Cameron’s larger one, that got the older slave to move. They went and sat on cots that were side by side. Cade tried to engage Cameron in a quiet conversation but was mostly ignored. Cameron reclined in his cot with his back against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Making notes, the slave hall was large enough for ten slaves, five cots on each side with a narrow walkway in between. There was a large and ample shower to care for bodily needs as well as mirrors and vanities to make the face pleasing to the eye. 

King’s Cross was much more conservative as the barrister mentioned. The slaves were dressed in simple tunics, no hose and bare feet. Taking inventory of high-end wear, there were sarongs, harem pants, bandeau type stretchy material made for the female breast. There were also drawers of costume jewelry, earrings and body adornments.

The king preferred sheer, revealing cloths and easy accessibility to a slave’s attributes. Make up and various piercings were the current dress of slavery in the capital.

Going further, Hadley found the training room, his tensions easing once more. He was more at home surrounded by canes, floggers, and whips. Opening cabinets, he found more items sexual in nature for training. And breaking, his fingers trailed over gags and chastity devices. His employer’s property had been allowed to run amok. It was his job to bring them to heel.

Two lazy knocks drew his attention and puzzlement. Going to the door of the hall, Daniel stood on the other side obviously sated and pleased. He grinned at Hadley and made his way into the bathroom. After a quick wash, the slave made his way to his own cot. But not without placing a noisy kiss to Cade’s forehead and a much more lush kiss to Cameron’s mouth.

“Slut,” the older slave’s voice carried with humor. Daniel laughed and made a production of wincing at sitting down.

Before Hadley was able to shut the door once more, Brookings appeared. “Lord Barkley wishes you to join him for the evening repast.”

Hadley wondered how the old man sat with the stick shoved up his ass. “And how are they fed?”

“At the same times each day,” Brookings replied, his tone doubting Hadley’s intelligence. “Cook sends a cart after the Lord and Lady have had their meals and the free servants have eaten.”

“I want to know what is included in their diets.”

“Then you will have to address that with Cook.” Brookings’ mouth puckered, “The evening meal is at five o’clock.”

Hadley needed more information; he hoped that his new employer would be more forth coming than the man who served him.

*~*

Lord George Barkley ate his meal with gusto and regrettably tried to hold a conversation at the same time. Hadley enjoyed the tender chicken and roasted vegetables at a much more sedate pace.

He had learned that the lord thought his wife was much too soft handed with their slaves and that the last handler had simply retired to the countryside. Smithers, the handler, had been with Barkleys for the course of their marriage and attending to property was out of their scope of experience.

To use Barkley’s own words, “Maggie and I know how they should behave, we just don’t want the unpleasantness of making them do it. We want well-mannered attentive property that would not embarrass them.”

That is why Lisbeth had been left home, Barkley shared, his Maggie thought the girl had become much too presumptuous amongst free people.

“You will take care that, won’t you, old boy.”

As if Hadley was much older than his employer. The most valuable piece of information that was almost off handedly supplied was, “You will be wanting Smither’s records, I guess. I kept them in my office, not sure what to make of them.”

Barkley assured him that he would hand them over after a brandy and cigar when his wife returned. He had received a message that she was joining a lady friend in the city for supper and would be home much later than expected.

Being dismissed, with the taste of a delicate lemon tart still on his tongue, Hadley found his trunks stacked neatly in the hallway.

He would meet the Lady of the house. He would gain the files on his charges. He would set his quarters to rights and get a good night’s rest. He would begin making much needed changes on the morrow.

A very auspicious beginning.

*~*

Hadley was an early riser by nature, not necessarily by choice. The palace whims hardly allowed for a tight, regimented schedule and his body rebelled by waking at approximately the same time every morning. Sunlight was beginning to filter though thin curtains into his small quarters, the natural light subtly softening the plain room.

He took a moment, still sleep warm to stretch out on his new bed and ponder the night before. The Lady Margaret, his Lord’s Maggie, seemed much more shrewd than her lackadaisical husband. She located the files for him at the final meeting of the evening. She also held back from releasing them immediately.

“I want my slaves to accompany me, Mr. Hadley, they are no good to me hiding away in the hall. Mia has a talented mouth and she was sorely missed.”

Very shrewd indeed, and seemed to understand the political scheming well for such a small city like King’s Cross.

With a precise wash, and a fresh set of clothes, Hadley smoothed his hair taking particular care with his part. The knot in his tie was precise, his cuffs straightened. He ignored the clattering in the direction of the kitchen turning instead towards the locked door of the slave hall. He would observe the course of the day while reviewing Smithers’ records and begin making his own.

The girls were already awake and dressed. The pale violet of Lisbeth’s tunic was a good color for her bland features. Mia’s curls tumbled over her shoulders to draw the eye to her heavily endowed assets.

Cameron was showering, Daniel was snoring, and Cade sat on his bed with his knees tucked under his chin.

No structure and routine was jotted on a crisp sheet of paper.

The rattle of keys and the door was opened revealing the sour faced cooking pushing a trolley of covered trays. She left it just inside the doorway and turned to leave. Hadley took a quick inventory and cleared his throat.

“Where is the tankard of milk?”

The woman actually sneered at him. “No milk, they won’t get fat.” She left with the parting shot of, “There’s water in the loo.”

A detailed list of food and drink, he scratched hastily. Unhealthy slaves were useless.

The morning passed slowly for Hadley watching his charges, the way they interacted with one another, how they lolled about the slave hall. The room was just as bland as his quarters with its plain white walls and high windows allowing for very little natural light. When did they take care of their ablutions, maintain their bodies to be at the ready when summoned?

There was some equipment, old and dusty and shoved in a corner, to keep the body lean and in shape. He made another note when a female giggle had his head whipping about.

Lisbeth’s tunic was rucked up over narrow hips, legs askew, and her head all but hanging off the side of the cot, Mia between her thighs. He very nearly blanched at the thick curls of public hair mingling with Mia’s blonde ones. His note taking was much more sharp, pen tip digging, ink smearing. No, that would not do, not at all.

Bookings appeared and said Cade’s name sharply. The boy paled. He stood, naked from sleep, legs shaking. Hadley watched him impassively as he pulled a powder blue tunic from the end of his bed. Smoothing the cloth, the tunic was far shorter than Hadley expected, barely reaching mid thigh to cover the curve of the boy’s rounded ass.

Cade finger combed his hair as Cameron stepped out of the bath, toweling thick dark hair. A look passed between them and Cade seemed to stiffen his resolve, straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin. His nerves were still belied by white teeth chewing his bottom lip. Barely looking to Hadley as he followed Brookings from the hall.

Cameron waited until Hadley’s attention returned to him and lifted his own chin slightly, cocky pride. Naked and damp, the oldest slave slapped Daniel’s ass causing a grunt and muttered to Lisbeth, who giggled. Mia lifted her head and winked, licking glistening lips. Positioning, reminding Hadley was new to an established household, an established hierarchy.

Enough was enough.

“Cameron!” He barked. Wide shoulders jerked and Cameron met his gaze head on. “With me.” The slave began looking for his tunic; Hadley growled out “Leave it.” With door open, he waited until the very naked Cameron sauntered through. Keys rattled and the door’s lock clicked loudly. The small journey to his bedroom took a matter of steps, Hadley’s jaw twitched.

This little display was about power. Who had it and who did not.

“It did not take you very long,” Cameron muttered drolly. Hadley stared as the naked slave arranged himself with practiced grace on the neatly made bed. “Like this? Or would you prefer my ass in the air?”

“What I would prefer,” Hadley replied, taking a breath to steady himself. It really was not the slave’s fault, slaves were not known for knowing any better. Smithers may have had some modicum of control at one time but had become lax in the end. “Is for you to be quiet and listen.”

Cameron reclined on his elbows, displaying the ripples in his abdomen and a heavy lax cock resting against his thigh. His lips pressed together and the dark eyes gained that calculating look once more.

“That is what I thought,” Hadley stood at the end of his bed with arms crossed over his chest. “You were trained, you know what you are doing, and you need to be reminded of what you are.”

Cameron’s face darkened and it was his turn for his jaw clench. “Please, sir,” His voice was sticky sweet and false, “Remind me.”

Hadley stepped up to the bed. He was shorter than Cameron with less definition in his musculature, a natural disadvantage even with the slave lying upon his bed. He cupped Cameron’s chin, his thumb pressing into the soft point just beneath the jawline causing a quiet hiss. His advantage in the situation was that he was free and the slave was not.

“You are a hole.” Teeth clenched, Hadley could feel the movement beneath silky soft skin, and Cameron’s dark eyes blazed. “A pretty, pliant hole to be fucked at will and to behave according to your station. Within the hall,” Hadley pressed his thumb deeper; “You are their idol, taking their cue to behave slovenly and disrespectful in front of free persons, even if those persons are servants themselves.”

Leveraging his weight downward put Cameron off his elbows and flattened into the mattress. “You are a smart hole, though, are you not? You have been broken and put together again only to forget all of your training.” Hadley let his free hand trail down warm skin, soft pubic hair, a cock that had plumped, to the heavy furred balls vulnerable between muscle tense thighs. “I will break you,” He twisted the sac, pressing the testicles together, “remind you of your place,” His middle finger pressed lower to the hidden opening. Cameron’s lips parted.

Abruptly, he let go and stood over the aroused body with his arms folder across his chest once more.

“You have not been fucked for quite some time, have you? No longer favored in your master’s bed. No longer the favored pet. Probably being considered a waste of money. Ever wonder why?”

Cameron squeezed his eyes shut, lips pressed together until they whitened around the edges. “Consider yourself reminded, hole.” Hadley straightened his cuffs and smoothed a hand over his parted hair. “Come.”

Not so cocky, Hadley thought, as he walked Cameron the short path to the slave hall. When Cameron made to return to his cot, Hadley grasped his bicep. “Slaves!” He barked.

Mia and Lisbeth looked like twin gaping fish. Daniel frowned. Cade had not been returned. “Muster in the training room. Do not make me repeat myself.”

As the remaining three shuffled into the cavernous room, Hadley had Cameron strung up by the wrists bound and hung from the large, dull hook. Looking around, he found what he was looking for. Turning the crank, Cameron’s body stretched until only his toes found purchase on the tile floor.

Not so far from the caked drain in the floor, Hadley made another mental note of the possibilities of the unused training room. Cameron would not meet his gaze as he checked tension; stretch of muscle, and the way the heavy leather manacles bit into the flesh of his forearms, careful of circulation. The slave’s chin was pulled into his chest.

Turning on Mia, Lisbeth, and Daniel, he watched them silently, waiting. Daniel broke first, angrily crossing his arms over his naked chest. Mia and Lisbeth held hands standing side by side, fingers tangled and knuckles white.

“You all seem to have forgotten the use of this room,” Hadley kept his voice bland and bored. “It is my job to remind you.” Walking up and down in front of the assembled slave, his back remained to Cameron. “There will be rules, there will be discipline. There will be training as well.”

He moved around the room, fingers trailing over different implements. The cock ring and the gag were a given but he relied on his charges to give away Cameron’s secret. Canes and leather belts barely caused a rustle but Daniel sucked in a quick harsh breath when he lifted the simple wooden paddle. The surface had evenly space holes drilled into the wood.

Was it Daniel’s fear? Hadley took several practice swings. Returning to the line, he made each of them spread their legs. Lisbeth went rigid as the cool wood slid along the slit of her cunt. Mia’s hips moved forward involuntarily, looking for more friction. Daniel’s cock had hardened as Hadley caressed his sack with the flat edge.

Not Daniel’s fear, but Cameron’s, information gained and received. Hadley turned his back to the gathered slaves with the paddle tucked under his arm. He put the cock ring on Cameron; movements practiced and needed little thought.

At the gag, he paused regarding each slave once more. To muffle Cameron would show a level of empathy, giving the older slave an out to his vulnerability. Muffled shouts to lose himself in as he gave into the pain. Hadley had been a proponent of such care in the palace.

But here and now, it was not only Cameron and his new charges that needed to be reminded of their place.

His place, as well, to start as he intended, giving little ground in the beginning.

Taking two practice swings, the breeze caused Cameron to flinch, his toes scrabbling for purchase. The first blow landed evenly across the muscled buttocks. Cameron shouted. He kept the blows slow, evenly paced, careful of the lower back as Cameron fought and cried out. The paddle left welts as low as the tops of Cameron’s thighs. He did not make Cameron count, and Hadley was sure that the slave would break before his arm would tire.

And then….

“Please, oh fuck, please!” Cameron’s ragged voice was high and reedy. The point of breaking, “Please stop! I’ll be a good boy! I’ll be a good boy, please, please, please….”

The blows stopped abruptly, only Cameron’s crying and heaving breath breaking the tense quiet.

All three slaves were rigid and white. Hadley turned to find Cade standing in the open doorway with Brookings at his shoulder. The boy looked ill and ready to faint.

Brookings, however, seemed pleased.

“Return to your beds, with no talking.” Hadley bit out. He did not turn his attention to Cameron once he was alone with him, with Brookings in attendance. He stared at the crusted butler, waiting. And again, it was Brookings who broke first, turning on a heel and limping out of the slave hall. Silence could be powerful.

Hadley was careful with Cameron, lowering him slowly to his feet. Holding him about his narrow waist as he released the manacles. Cameron’s arms fell heavily around Hadley’s shoulders. His eyes were swollen, his face wet with snot and tears. “I’ll be good,” was the repeated mantra as Hadley gently placed him on the oilskin covered cot.

He made more mental notes for needed supplies as he rubbed liniment into tight shoulders, bruised heated buttocks, and thighs. He took care in cleaning Cameron’s face, wiping the evidence away gently. Hadley found a light blanket, covered Cameron from shoulder to ankle. Dragging a wooden chair, its legs scraping against the tile, he sat at Cameron’s side. The slave’s body was relaxed and his face pliant beneath swollen flesh. Slender fingers dug clumsily out from under the blanket.

Discipline and comfort.

Hadley cradled Cameron’s hand and the slave relaxed even more, endorphins bottoming out allowing him sleep.

First lesson complete.

Hadley felt exhausted as well.

*~*

Mia and Cameron were trained slaves from the Lotus House, purchased for George and Margaret as gifts for their impending nuptials by both bride and groom’s respective families. Smithers had dated the sale in each file. Lotus House had a good reputation the rural areas, where as Ingénue and the Red Dragon were more popular in the capital. It explained the dynamic that Hadley had witnessed. Cameron and Mia had unstated positions of authority in the slave hierarchy among the Barkley’s hall.

Lisbeth and Cade were purchased from the open traveling markets, where parents off loaded legally of age children to settle debts. Barely more than cattle pens, Hadley thought with barely contained disgust. There was no training, just coin for virgin flesh to be sold to the highest bidders. Lisbeth had been with Barkley household for eighteen months. Cade had taken up residence less than six weeks ago. His bill of sale hastily shoved in an unmarked file. Obviously purchased after Smithers’ tenure. 

Hadley sipped his lukewarm tea, stirring the slice of lemon about the unremarkable earthenware cup that the formidable Cook had included with the luncheon trays. Not for his charges, caffeine was forbidden, and while Hadley doubted she understood much more, the Cook got that one rule quite correct.

Opening the final file, Hadley crossed his feet at the ankle. Everything was still subdued in the hall among his charges. Four sets of eyes had watched him help Cameron back into his own cot, positioned on his stomach. For comfort and a blatant warning.

Daniel was more of an enigma, not helped by Smithers loose, nearing retirement bookkeeping. His addition to the household came from the stakes in a bet the Lord Barkley had won from a Lord Orland. No other details provided. Stacking each file, Mia and Cameron’s were the most extensive; hefty in size, while the other three were merely slips of disorganized collected notes.

Scratching his chin, he added his own notes, annotating Cameron’s afternoon punishment, its implement and its reaction, in precise detail.

Brookings cleared his throat. It galled Hadley that he had been in such deep thought that he had not heard the rattle of keys or the door swinging on its hinges.

“The Lord and Lady Barkley wishes your company for tea.” Brookings all but sneered at Hadley’s discard cup.

What did you whisper to the lord, you old toad, did you gloat? Hadley thought with little grace, meticulously clearing his teacup and saucer and carrying his files with him. Surely his new employers would want some type of report from his first day on the job.

*~*

Turned out, Hadley had been only partly correct.

“Gertie and Millesende go on and on about how titillating a good punishment can be.” Lady Barkley gushed to her husband. Titillating indeed at the way she pushed her breasts against Lord Barkley’s arm, Hadley mused.

Lord Barkley grinned at Hadley, “Whatever did Cam do wrong? Smithers never had to raise a hand to him. I feared he had become all but useless.”

Time for caution, Hadley barely kept from blanching. His role as a handler groomed at the palace so entrenched it was like breathing. “My Lord, it was a simple matter of discipline designed to recalibrate a slave’s behavior.”

Lady Barkley’s laughter pealed like a bell. “I have heard that term used before as well, recalibration. Smithers was never so bold and it is about time our property has a good, firm hand, George.” She turned her heavily made up eyes to Hadley, “The next occasion of ‘recalibration,’” She licked her lips, her voice deepening with undisguised arousal, “George and I will want a demonstration.”

Hadley smoothed his hands over the knees of his trousers, fingertips digging only fleetingly, “As you wish, Lady Barkley.”

“Gentleman,” She stood, her hand at her throat, Lord Barkley and Hadley standing as well. “I will take my leave.” 

But no before, ringing a bell that brought Brookings’ gaunt form into the parlor, Hadley observed, and the Lady of the house demanding not one but both of her slaves to attend her in her private chamber.

“Well, old cock,” Barkley, laughed once more deeper than earlier, before coughing and clearing his throat, “You definitely made an impression on her.”

Wordlessly, Hadley nodded. He sat back, keeping his back rigidly straight against the cushion of his chair, nicely padded, the arms and legs ornate curves of cherry. The small parlor had a definite femininity. Lace curtains, lavender and cream nicely balanced against the deep red tone of dark wood. Fresh flowers in a crystal vase sat on a low table with a book carelessly left beside it. Worn rugs covered the hardwood planked flooring. 

Did his charges kneel here with company present? He mused. Did the owners remember to have their knees on the carpet rather than hard wood cramping circulation? Lord Barkley’s voice brought him back to attention rather abruptly.

“I would like to see Cam.” Barkley was saying almost off handedly, his hand on his chin, fingers scratching at barely there stubble beginning to form. Hadley kept very still thinking that the lord would lift the bell to summon Brookings once more. “Bring him to my chamber.” 

Hadley blinked.

Barkley’s head tipped back with the ever-ready laughter, “That’s right, you would not know, would you?” Hadley shook his head in owlish negation. “Up the stairs, last door at the end of the hall on the left. You won’t have to knock. The door will be open.”

*~*

If Cameron was surprised by his summons, his face did not show it, belying the training that Hadley had ascertained. He was very stoic as he stiffly dressed in a plain white tunic. There were questions on the parts of both Cade and Daniel. Cade’s expressive face was in taut lines of concern where as Daniel’s vibrant green eyes held a depth of understanding that Hadley itched to take a part, the slave’s past a puzzle.

Hadley never could resist a good puzzle.

The evening meal had been served and returned to the kitchen. Yet another area of concern that Hadley had not gotten a proper understanding of in terms of food, their amounts, the variety, and the meals distributed to the hall. 

Instead he was escorting a bruised, placid, unused slave to his master.

Cameron’s steps were evenly measured, three steps and slightly to Hadley’s left. Measured but stiff, no doubt calves and thighs compensating for deeply bruised buttocks from the recent paddling. However, Cameron never faltered as he took the stairs.

At the open portal to the Lord’s requested suite, Hadley turned his head to observe Cameron. What would happen just inside the Lord’s chamber? Would there be a need for further disciplining unruly behavior, the recalibration that Lady Barkley had panted for? Or would there be a need to put haphazard broken pieces back together again in the aftermath of a slave that rightly interpreted the end of his master’s desire and favor?

The Lord’s s suite of rooms smelled heavily of tobacco and faded incense. Not quite Spartan, with ornate paintings and nude statuary guarding the shadowed corners of day turning to dusk. The piano sitting just recessed beneath wide windows caught Hadley off guard.

Barkley appeared from a room deeper in the suite, wearing a satin dressing gown, parted at the chest to show a thick tuft of curl, hinting at the state of undress beneath. Without command, Cameron moved stiffly to stand in the open area, the hardwood floor bare, just before his Master. Stiff because of the pain of a paddling but an echo of graceful limbs trained to be pleasing to the eye.

Barkley regarded him for several quiet moments. So many moments that Hadley began to feel as though he was intruding on a very private moment, not one of simple sexual desire and lust but a rekindling spark between master and slave. He was unsure of how to make a dignified exit, caught like butterfly in amber, helpless to do anything but observe as not to break the heavy spell weaving among shadow and light.

Barkley finally moved, a rustle of satin, circling Cameron, who stood with shoulders straight and head down, eyes on the patch of floor in front of his bare toes. Barkley’s hand went to the nape of his neck, Cameron held very still, barely seeming to breathe. Tan fingers carded the thick dark curls, thumb and fingers curling to lift Cameron to meet his gaze. Barkley licked his lips and leaned in placing them against Cameron’s own. The slave’s mouth opened pliantly, causing Barkley to groan, his arm moving about Cameron’s waist and drawing him in against his chest.

Hadley a silent interloper, without the benign grace of even a shadow to hide within.

Barkley eased back, Cameron’s lower lip caught between straight white teeth.

“Remove your tunic.” The lord’s voice was husky, deep, a fleeting swipe of tongue chasing the taste of slave on his lips.

Cameron’s fingertips slid along the hem of his tunic, raising it slowly, drawing out the exposing thick thighs, his cock nestled against pubes with the dull glare of cock ring. Slower even still, revealing abdomen, chest, and finally slipping free tousling his dark silky curls even further. White cloth fluttered like a fallen cloud to pool at bare feet with careless disregard.

Barkley grunted in quiet surprise. He lifted Cameron’s heavy balls, cupping the sac within his palm, his thumb sliding back and forth over the ring that bound the slave’s cock. “I do like this.” Hand dropping back to his side with obvious reluctance, Barkley began a slow orbit around the slave standing pliantly before him.

From Hadley’s point of view, he could see the bruising inflicted by his own had, polished wood against vulnerable flesh. Evenly distributed, the bruises were already dark, deep purple in color. Barkley stiffened, shoulders tense when he observed them for the first time.

His hands went to Cameron’s bare shoulders tanned skin against that which did not see the sun, fingers gripping and then the tips digging slightly as they traveled downward, nails leaving faint red streaks against pale skin. At Cameron’s hips, he halted hands curling about the spur of hipbones, tightening. The heavy burst of breath loud and possessive in the stark quiet of the room.

The lord turned then seemingly remembering Hadley, frozen in place. Barkley’s ample erection disrupted the elegant fall of satin cloth. His voice hoarse and guttural, eyes hooded, arousal deep and red crawling upward from chest to the tips of ear, “Leave.” 

Dismissed, Hadley stalled, watching Barkley crowd against Cameron’s back, hands moving around to the front of the slave, the jerk of elbow, dark curls caressing the curve of Barkley’s neck and shoulder. A slow march of two bodies pressed together moving deeper into the room Barkley had earlier emerged. The last image Hadley observed before turning to retreat was that of a dressing gown falling to the floor and gentle hands cupping Cameron’s bruised ass.

He closed the door with a quiet snick. Laying his overheated forehead against the cool, glossy wood. Surreptitiously, he pressed the heel of his hand against his cock, adjusting his own erection from such a lewd display, even if it were a healthy reaction to such an erotic sight. 

At the stairway, Hadley heard a muffled thump from the opposite direction of his exit and very female laughter and then squealing. Arranging his features to bland indifference, Hadley came face to face with Brookings at the foot of the staircase, whose lips were puckered in distaste.

Hadley resolutely ignored him and made his way back to the comfort of surroundings he understood. A slave hall where such goings and comings made much more sense. He was off kilter at his own visceral reaction to dance between master and slave. One that he had observed in many variations within the palace and yet none stirring his arousal in such a way.

His mind shied away from further introspection to focus on foodstuffs and the mundane routine of caring for those who were the property of others.

*~*

The weather was warm, a soft breeze rustling through the cherry blossoms. Hadley had a bag of pistachios for himself and another of seeds for the birds.

“This is more like what I remembered,” He said peering out across the meadow, the gentle sloping hill leading downward to the sidewalk near the empty city street. “Quiet.”

He dropped shells at his feet, crunching on nuts and throwing out an arbitrary handful of seeds. The finches and parakeets dove downward and disappeared in the flowering canopy overhead. A rather fat squirrel took his time, cracking into a large sunflower seed, eating its meat quite daintily, even as its jowls bulged obscenely.

“It was never quiet at the palace, never fully sleeping or slow to awake, oil lamp light from chandeliers moving to the rising sun only to complete the cycle once more again, and again.

My last charge, he was a typically boring pet of one of the princes, illegitimate bastard son, not in the bloodline of the crown. The darker skin of southern tribes gave him away, the bastard son, not the pet. I doubt his skin ever felt the touch of the sun. His only required duty was to be draped seductively against the pillows when the prince called for him. He had to oiled, make up done just so, the current rage of adornments, and body prepared for intercourse. That was all.”

The next handful of seed flew out across the grass in an even spray.

“The five are different, so much so that I could not comprehend the level of work each would need.” His sigh was caught on the breeze. “And Cook, there is a right old bird indeed. Smithers, my predecessor, gave her no guidance, no expected budget of intake. Just no caffeine, no sweets, the Lord says they are not to get fat. It would be best if they did not incur much expense.

Bah! What expense is there in milk, fresh fruit and vegetables, a portion of meat at least once a week? Bread and a bit of butter to ease the stomach when it was griped. Oh no, just some oats and tinned fruits, and water to be drawn from the loo.”

Pistachio shells snapped in misplaced agitation. “I had to inquire about the actual budget from Brookings. Old toad needs a wart on that bulbous nose. He had the gall to sneer at me. No matter, Lord Barkley, my employer, was much more forthcoming. And it was the wife, Lady Barkley who made it known that she had always been concerned that the amount budgeted per slave, even with clothing and shelter included had been much too low. Her friends often commented on expensive it was to keep a slave, much less five.

I wonder if they will balk when I present a revised budget? The slaves, all but the two young ones are chafing under the yoke of change. Where there was not a resentment between the two older males, after…” 

Hadley licked his lips. “No matter,” he repeated, “the Lord and Lady Barkley have given me a free hand to bring their investment up to scratch and that is what I will do.” He glanced over at the quiet figure, the chin resting against the flannel blanket. Standing, he tucked the blanket more firmly about frail legs.

“I thought one slave was not enough of a challenge. My cohorts said it was easy to become attached managing just one charge, to forget that they are not free, that they can actually return feelings. But how can feelings be real if they are bought? Is it desire or simply lust to be eased by a fuck? It is best to remember that in the end, a slave is no more than property.”

He wheeled the chair back to dull stone manor. He had seen many different acts of shallowness in his time at the palace. 

There was something different in Lord Hadley’s touch, the curl of fingers on Cameron’s nape, that he had never witnessed among all the pretty vapid pets, kneeling, fawning, and fucking within the palace chambers.

And its result had upset the balance he had observed within the hall in those first few hours. How could he have known? A simply recalibrating paddling and a fissure of discomfit had appeared when Cameron was returned to hall. No words or pointed looks to his fellow slaves. Just a small smile curving his lips as Cameron took to his cot, unaware of Cade’s open curiosity and Daniel’s furrowed frown.

His silent companion offered no advice.

The nurse gave him a tired smile taking over the chair by its wooden handles. The paper sacks crinkled as Hadley stuffed them into his coat pocket. He smoothed his hair and then tipped his reseated hat, bidding the nurse and his father farewell.

*~*

“There is something amiss,” the Cook warned as Hadley made his way through the servant’s entry. “Where ever have you been?”

“On my contracted day off,” Hadley replied, removing his hat and lightweight coat.

Cook opened her mouth and seemed to think better of it by pressing her lips together. Hadley cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.

“Well, go on then.”

“The missus is out in the country with her lady friends, she took the mousy one. The Lord is in your hall, with thems, raising a ruckus.”

“And Brookings?” Hadley all but growled.

The Cook’s face became mottled red and circles of pale white, “Must have forgotten that this was your day off.”

Hadley tamped down his initial vision of a choking Brookings in a haze of red. He straightened his spin along with his cuffs. Without another word to the cook he strode resolutely to the slave hall.

“You!!!” Lord Barkley roared. He brought Cameron around by the scruff of the neck. The swelling black eye was dark and purple but not only that; Cameron’s dark eyes had the audacity to hold a sparking challenge. “It is one thing to black his ass but he can not be seen like this! What would people think?” The lord’s voice rose to the masculine version of a shriek.

Hadley gave himself to the count of three, taking measured breaths, eyes flickering around the room. Mia had her arms crossed sitting on her cot, watching with avid interest. There were tears on Cade’s pale face. Daniel would not lift his head and meet his gaze. It was an interesting observation to note that Daniel’s hands were fisted and buried under his armpits.

The fissure had become an earthquake in less than half a day. What a mess.

“I assure you, my Lord, upon my departure for my time outside the city, all was well.”

“It’s not fucking well,” Barkley returned. “Free hand does not mean marring my property, not their faces anyways, and no physical scarring that will last.”

How about emotional scarring, my Lord? Hadley mused.

“Trust me, my Lord,” Hadley’s voice remained deadly calm compared to Barkley’s tempest, his attention on Daniel. “My methods have been well documented and proven by leave of the King himself, and I have never once caused damage to the face. I have worked as a handler for many years but even a novice understands that rule.”

Barkley took in a deep breath and dropped his hands to his sides. “Get to the bottom of this.” His words were bit out.

“Have no doubt, it will be done.”

“And Hadley?”

“My Lord?”

“I will be in attendance and I will choose the method of punishment to be doled out.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Hadley responded with a sharp nod, keeping his surprise at bay.

The heavy door swung back with a crash and Lord Hadley marched out with hands clenched into fists at his sides. Brookings limped steadily behind the lord but at the open doorway, he turned and sneered before disappearing.

Fucking old toad.

At Mia and Cade, he pointed to the cots sharply. “Sit!” To Cameron and Daniel, Hadley snarled, “Strip!” Then turned on his heel as the two slaves hastily discarded tunics to find what he needed from the training room.

“Defy me,” He said with cold calm as Daniel flinched on his return. “And I will do much more than black the eye you gave Cameron.” With modified arm binders, he had shoulders wrenched back and the spreader bars pushed legs out as far as balance would allow.

The two slaves stood with identical postures, cock and balls hanging low and vulnerable between spread thighs, hands dangled useless from arms as shoulders were hunched forward. With a crop under his arm, he regarded them both.

“I already know that Daniel landed the blow that blackened Cameron’s eye,” He said conversationally for Mia and Cade’s benefit. Daniel’s jaw rippled from clenched teeth. Using the crop, he rubbed the leather over the slave’s split knuckles. “Had the Lord not been so angry and using logic, he would have realized this. However, it is not Lord Barkley’s concern on the why of it but mine.”

Moving the crop to just below Daniel’s chin in a soft stroke, “Jealous little slut?” He followed with a quick sharp tap between Daniel’s legs against the low hanging sac causing a surprised shout.

“Oh come now? Is it cock you want, little cunt?” Hadley pressed. “I can bend you over and fuck you raw. Even Cade has a cock that could be put to use to fuck your hole, not to mention all of the lovely toys in the training room.

Your master fucks Cade and you make not a peep. But let your Master bring back his prodigal slave, Cameron, his first? And you think fists will get you what you want? Your master’s angry attention, maybe a rough fuck, seeing as Cameron’s paddled and bruised ass was what got him back into the master’s bed? Act like a spoiled child and your master will give you kisses and pet you, forgive you, calling you the good boy and fuck you once more?

Anger makes you stupid. Anger and jealousy.” He gave two short flicks to the sides of the sac, Daniel’s thighs clenching pathetically to protect his balls, and one final blow to the ridge just below the dusky smooth cockhead. “Stupid, stupid, boy.” Hadley muttered over the yelp of pain.

“And you?” Cameron’s face was resigned. “I know more about you now. Lotus House?” Mia gave a muffled gasp of surprise. “I am well versed in their methods. So it surprised me just how lax you have become.”

And you, too, little wench, Hadley thought. “What in all that is above and below would make you take a punch to the fucking eye?” His lips tightened at the barest of response his words were getting from the other slave. 

Turning the crop, so the rounded handle slide behind Cameron’s balls, Hadley pressed his lips against the curve of ear even as the handle pressed against Cameron’s anus. “Did you think it would earn you another pity fuck, to remind your master of your mere existence once more?” He easily blocked the head butt Cameron reacted with, while steadying the slave on his feet to keep him from crashing to the floor.

“And here I thought my little lesson made an impression on you?” Hadley quipped, twisting a bruised buttock cruelly. “Yet another stupid boy. One who said he would be a good boy instead. Like I said, nothing but a hole to fuck.”

“So what to do with the two of you?”

Loosing Cameron from his bondage, a heavy hand on his shoulder, he maneuvered Cameron to an unused cot with a bare mattress. He returned the binders and spreader bar to the training room. A little sensory deprivation as well as isolation would put Cameron back into a malleable frame of mind. One that Hadley could work with, to begin peeling back the bad habits to find the slave that had been trained at a reputable house. Scratching his chin, he studied Mia. Her own recalibration would begin by using her to fuck with Cameron’s head.

After Daniel was dealt with.

He chained Cameron to the cot, placing an empty chamber pot at his feet. Cameron frowned at it, hissing at the pull to his eye. Hadley efficiently gagged him with a hard, breathable ball gag that stretched Cameron’s full lips uncomfortably. Dark eyes were watching him with undivided attention, wary and uncertain. 

“You need to piss, you piss.” He pointed to the chamber pot. “You need to shit? You hold it until I give you permission to squat and shit.” Uncertainty began morphing into wide-eyed fear. Hadley stiffened his resolved, muffing Cameron’s ears with soft cotton and then sliding a loose hood of silky breathable black cloth over his head.

Chains rattled harshly in the silence of the chamber, none of the other slaves seeming to even breathe. Hadley watched Cameron closely as he struggled with being bound and not being able to reconcile it with information from his senses. Chains rattled harder with a muffled cry. Cameron pulled and pulled, chest heaving and beginning to glisten with cold sweat. With a loud groan from deep with his chest, Cameron slumped against the cot, shaking slightly.

Hadley looked him over without getting too close, even skin in sensory deprivation would send muted signals. Cameron’s wrists and ankles would be raw from the metal shackles. Drool was already beginning to drip below the edge of the hood. There were no tears from what Hadley could observe and that was a good sign. Blocked nasal passages could be a terrible mind fuck, sending signals to the brain that the body could not breathe, even though the hood was loose and the open holes of the gag allowed for breath to move through the mouth.

Mia had Cade huddled in her arms; his head was burrowed against her shoulder hiding his eyes while watching Hadley like a hawk. He could sense that her own time of training was being remembered if the look of worried calculation was anything to go by. 

“Don’t be the hero, little girl.” Hadley warned before turning his attention to Daniel. Leaving the binders in place but disengaging the spreader bar, he put a hand to Daniel’s shoulder and elbow. “I think it is time to meet with your master.”

He could feel the shudder run through Daniel’s body as he moved him naked but for the binders out of the slave hall. How could one solitary fuck to a fellow slave drastically change the dynamic of relaxed, easy going slut to such an action of rage as leaving a visible bruise to Cameron’s face?

There was more to Daniel as Hadley had thought from the beginning. And maybe Barkley’s revelation of events would prove to be enlightening.

So much for an entitled quiet day off.

*~*

Hadley took his second trip in as many days, up the curving staircase, with its shiny rail and ornate newel post carved in the Barkley family crest. On the landing, Hadley hesitated. Earlier, Lord Barkley had specifically asked for Cameron to be brought to his suite of rooms with lustful anticipation.

The situation with Daniel and his indiscretion was a far cry different.

“Here,” Barkley’s voice sounded with a crack. Hadley instinctually turned his naked charge in that direction. Barkley stood in the doorway, arms crossed, his features a storm cloud. To see that it was Daniel that Hadley delivered, there was a brief flicker of surprise before the lord turned on his heel and stormed into his chamber.

“Why?” Lord Barkley asked as soon as Hadley crossed the threshold. He stood at one of the tall windows near the silent piano, curtains drawn, the setting sun easing the room into a softened glow. Barkley was hard and tense about the shoulders.

“Georgie…”

Hadley felt his stomach hit the floor, rearing much like a horse being stung by a bee in surprise at Daniel’s nerve of speaking, and with such damnable familiarity.

“Not you,” Barkley said with a cold sneer as he swung around, hands curled into fists. His gaze was just as glacial as he stared Daniel down until the slave broke and dropped his head in obvious shame.

Hadley turned his head to Barkley, to Daniel, and back to Barkley, his neck the fulcrum for the swinging pendulum of surprise. Licking his dry lips, trying not to gape like a fish, Hadley replied, “The why of it is unknown, my Lord, but the evidence is clear as to this one being the culprit of Cameron’s visible damage.”

Releasing the binder, Hadley lifted Daniel’s damning hand, its proof in the cracked knuckles. Barkley’s face drained of color, leaving flattened lips and cold, hard eyes. Staring at Daniel, his hands went to the leather belt at his waist.

“N-n-noo, no no,” Daniel began to whisper, shaking in Hadley’s grasp, trying to step backwards, to flee, even has Hadley halted the furtive retreat.

Paddles for Cameron, belts for Daniel, Hadley mused inanely. The slick slide of leather through trouser loops accompanied Daniel’s panicked breathing.

“How would you do this, Handler?” 

Handler, Barkley had for the first time not used his name but his title, his duty for being employed. Hadley thought for a moment, regarding Barkley, seeking a calm eye in the storm of a situation turned upside down. Gone was the gregarious, slightly dim witted lord of the manor, and in its stead, a very angry man bent on violence.

“There’s over the knee…”

“No.”

“Against a bed’s end, or positioned against a rail or post.”

“Still much too intimate for such a crime. This is punishment.” Barkley growled. “No coddling about for damage to my property.”

He spat the word and Daniel flinched as if he had already been struck.

“Quite right, my Lord,” Hadley responded hesitantly, as if he could soothe a rabid dog with a pet and a stroke, and stupidly drawing back a bloody limb for the effort. Looking around the informal parlor, he pointed to the wall. Barkley gave one sharp nod. Hadley maneuvered Daniel to stand facing the bare wall, near a statue, whose blind monotone stare was disconcerting.

He had the slave place his hands against the silk papering, kicking Daniel’s feet lightly to shoulder width apart. The discarded binder hung loosely at Hadley’s side.

Taking a steadying breath, as not to spook the lord into an ill advised rash action, Hadley asked neutrally, “Have you done this before, Lord Barkley?” He gestured to the belt fisted in clenched fist.

Barkley regarded the belt inanely, seemingly coming out of a daze. “Ghods, no!” He all but shoved the belt at Hadley. 

“Yes sir.” Hadley made sure the buckled end was in his palm and looped the belt around his fist twice. Taking measured swings, keeping an eye on Daniel’s huddled form, he waited.

This was Barkley’s punishment to mete out, even if it were Hadley’s arm that would deliver the blows. Taking careful initiative, he suggested, “Would you like a verbal count my Lord?” He hoped that Barkley would take the bait and give him a reasonable number. And give Daniel some sort of a respite knowing when the end would be at hand.

Barkley had crossed his arms once more, one hand lifted to cup his chin, with an occasional scratch.

“I will let you know when it is enough.”

Hadley nearly blanched along with Daniel, who whimpered piteously. More jagged pieces to add to Daniel’s complicated puzzle. But how could he deny Barkley’s order, even out of good sense? It was the master’s command and in this matter, Hadley had to serve as much as Daniel would have to accept.

Just as with a paddle, giving a whipping with a leather belt was second nature for Hadley. The sting of leather could be much more crafty than the rigidity of a wooden paddle, the pull of a wrist, the recoil that could have the bite curve around hip or thigh. Pink bloomed first within the first few strikes, leather stinging flesh, with streaks of white welts appearing between the fiery red blush from the buttocks and the sweet spot just beneath where buttock met thigh.

“Higher.” Barkley commanded, breathless.

Hadley had to use his skill to protect vulnerable shoulder blades and possible damage to kidneys as the belt crisscrossed from shoulder to shoulder, back to the buttocks with cruel snaps along the tender valley that creased it.

He steeled himself against Daniel’s cries, the moment when he broke, sobbing for forgiveness, for it to stop, please, stop, and master over and over again. Hadley’s arm had begun to warm from use and he was very concerned for the possibility of broken blood vessels beneath the overlaid welts.

“That’s enough.” Barkley muttered, breathing as if coming to the end of a long run. 

Hadley pulled the last blow, the belt hanging innocuously at his side, his fist slippery with sweat. He kept very still as the lord moved passed him toward Daniel. Care needed to begin soon or Daniel could easily go into a dangerous state of shock.

Barkley leaned casually against the same wall that held up the wrecked slave. To add insult to injury, he cupped Daniel’s balls before twisting them cruelly. Daniel had just enough voice left to give a whispered yelp.

“You belong to me, Danny, your choice.” Barkley’s tone one of deceptive casual conversation, “Don’t you ever fucking forget it.” He stepped and turned away as well with a final parting shot over his shoulder. “You touch any of mine again and I will castrate you.”

Not so casual, Hadley observed, rushing to Daniel’s side before the slave collapsed in heap. Not with tension through the lord’s shoulders and white knuckled fists.

With Daniel’s arm over his shoulder and careful arm around his hip, Hadley began the slow walk to get his charge back within his domain and assess what damage he could repair. Physical he could do, the emotional, not so much.

He was just out of the suite, when Barkley demanded, “Have Brookings bring me Cade.”

Well shit.

*~*

Hadley did not dwell on Cade’s situation as he rubbed down Daniel with a soft cloth. He checked the welts, looked for broken blood vessels, and brought the body temperature down as best he could with the only heat resonating from the livid belt marks. He kept gentle hands on Daniel until the slave stopped trembling and drifted into a fretful sleep.

Lisbeth had not been returned and Mia reclined on her cot, surrounded in shadow. Hadley could feel her watchful gaze. The chains on Cameron’s cot were still.

With a silent gesture, he brought Mia from her cot to his side. She showed her intelligence by not allowing any emotions to crawl over her features. Hadley thought not, not with Cameron in shackled sensory deprivation, Daniel’s evidence of a brutal whipping bright red across back, buttock, and thigh. No Cade and no Lisbeth.

Her naked body intrigued Hadley with its dips, its curves, and soft roundness, no doubt his own endorphin crash after the past few hours of upheaval. His charges had always been male, the females at the palace always on the periphery, his attention focused on duties at hand. Early days of study and training had included females; it had been years since he had to handle one, much less two.

With gestures, he motioned for Mia to kneel at Cameron’s feet. The slave had moved to a sitting position, his shoulders hunched over and mostly still. Mia allowed one puzzled frown before doing as commanded, kneeling at Cameron’s feet. With a more crude gesture, Hadley commanded Mia to suck Cameron’s cock. She flinched as if struck but moved gracefully to follow the order given. Hadley grabbed her wrist when she went to steady herself with hands on Cameron’s thighs.

The action had to be an immediate sensory overload for Cameron and she performed admirably. A talented mouth indeed, Hadley agreed with Lady Barkley.

Cameron howled roughly behind his gag, his body almost levitating from the cot. His hips mindless rutted forward and Mia sucked him without a misstep. In a few short breaths, Cameron keened, no doubt spilling his seed into her ready mouth.

With Cameron panting and shaking on the cot, Hadley helped Mia to her feet with hand on her elbow to steady her.

Surprising them both, Hadley pressed a kiss to Mia’s forehead. “Good girl.”

With gentle care, Hadley brought Cameron around with slow, steady touches, thumbs pressing downward from scalp to chin to warn of the removing of the hood. Cameron’s eyes remained clenched as Hadley discarded the cotton ear pads and pried the gag from between tensed jaws. Ignoring the chamber pot, Hadley moved Cameron to the bath, starting warm water, patient with Cameron’s strained ablutions.

Washing away dried sweat and drool, Hadley checked the swelling of the eye and decided on a cool compress once he put Cameron to bed in his regular cot. Giving Cameron’s body a perfunctory wash, the warm water relaxed Cameron’s muscles even further. 

He found his wooden chair, lifting it so the legs would not drag harshly against the tile and hardwood. Positioning himself between both Daniel and Cameron, Hadley settled himself to watch over both of his strung out, emotionally drained charges.

Mia moved like a wraith, taking a solitary shower and returning to her own cot, naked body flirting with the shadows. She pulled up the thin blanket to cover her ample breasts. Her head fell back against the wall, her brow furrowed in thought.

Hadley was still seated when Cade returned to the hall. He watched for telltale signs of abuse, a rough fucking that the boy was no doubt unaccustomed to receiving. He also observed that Mia’s eyes had opened, watching as well.

Cade’s mouth was swollen from a face fucking but his steps were steady. No limping or hissing in discomfort when he burrowed into his cot, the blanket pulled up about his ears. No doubt hiding from the day’s revelations and the tension that hung heavy in the air.

Hadley followed Mia’s earlier example, head against the wall, his arms loosely folded over his chest.

They would be broken over and over again by capricious whims of the free or behaviors brought on by their own stupidity.

Hadley would handle it, put them back together as best as could be done. 

To prepare each of them to serve once more.

*~*

Morning came to the slave hall much differently than the rest of the house with its tall windows. The sunlight crawled in from the stingy windows barely giving any natural light, keeping the surroundings in shadows. Hadley woke as he always did, his internal clock never failing. His neck was sore and his body stiff from sleeping upright in the hard wooden chair.

Sitting up, he stretched his neck from side to side.

He could have taken himself off to bed as the four bodies slowly slipped into sleep deeper into the night but he stayed. And used a rare opportunity, to watch his charges at their most natural state, and curiously vulnerable as well.

Cade’s breathing was soft, hands curling in his blanket, tucking it up under his chin as he slept on his side, knees drawn up as well. Mia slept on her back, arms loose at her side, the tips of her breasts tight in the early cool of morning, the blankets twisted about her hips and legs.

Daniel would jerk involuntarily but his face was slack. No night terrors in the aftermath of the evening’s whipping. He would need his sleep. He had hard questions to answer upon his waking.

In the early morning shadows, Cameron was awake. Hadley could tell from the too steady breathing, lungs expanding and deflating on a count of four; expand 1-2-3-4, release 1-2-3-4, repeat. Checking the empty cot, Lisbeth must have shared her mistress’ bed.

With a gentle but firm hand to the bed warmed shoulder, Hadley turned Cameron onto his back, blandly watching as those dark eyes fluttered, feigning at waking. “Come with me.” Keeping his voice low and a hand on the slave’s elbow, he led Cameron into the training room. Muscles tensed and then relaxed under firm resolve.

Cameron knew he could not avoid the upcoming conversation; Hadley mused, and decided not to act too rashly. He seemed surprised when Hadley did not interrogate him on the how and the why that lead to him with Daniel’s fist to his face. Instead, Hadley took a decidedly different direction.

“You and Mia have been with Lord and Lady Barkley since their wedding.” He gestured for Cameron to sit on the oilskin-covered table. The movement was stiff, without the natural grace that Cameron possessed, no doubt the bruises in his buttocks pulled uncomfortably. Hadley took the unassuming position of reclining negligently against the wall, hands dipped in pockets of day old trousers. His fastidiousness railed against being so unkempt in front of his charges but there were matters that had to be handled with care and speed.

If Hadley could not get a better understanding of the strange dynamics of the Barkley slave hall, he would be reacting to unplanned tremors and eruptions like the day before rather than training and preparing the property under his care to serve their master and mistress properly.

“Lotus House trained, several years of serving along with Mia alone until Daniel came along?”

Maybe it was the early morning hours, the resulting crash after the day before, or Hadley’s matter of fact question, but Cameron seemed to consider the question, stubble shadowed along his jaw as he frowned thoughtfully.

“Daniel has been with the master and mistress for three years, Sir.” Cameron’s voice was husky, dry lips and throat. Hadley gave a hum of interest, finding the ewer that Cook had helpfully left for fetching water from the loo. Pouring a small cup, he handed it to Cameron and resumed his relaxed posture.

“Do you know to what house he was trained?”

Cameron met his gaze, frowning, no doubt looking for a trap within the words. Hadley kept placid, meeting the dark eyes head on. He read resolve when Cameron licked his lips, and caution as well.

“Daniel was not trained at a house, Sir.”

Interesting, Hadley mulled that bit of information over in his mind. He wanted to curse Smithers as well. It would be a minefield; it seemed to determine more information about Daniel, the rash episode from the day before aside. “He was purchased from a slave pen? By his former master, Lord Orland?”

The gaze turned shrewd and more careful. “Daniel would know the answer to that question, Sir.”

Challenge. 

“I am sure he would, but he is indisposed at the moment. I am sure that you know the answer as well, being the oldest amongst the hall.” 

Accepted. Returned.

Cameron wanted to balk, he could sense the tightening of muscles, a fleeting look of cocky disregard before it shuttered once more. Cameron remembered his own time of being ‘indisposed’ and the events that followed. Opening his mouth, he started to speak only to change course and bit out his words.

“Daniel is fine as long as he is the favorite.”

Interesting.

“Cade seems to curry favor.”

Cameron very nearly sneered at the statement only to school his features, the reaction surprising. Hadley had witnessed Cameron’s dominion over the hall and his care for the youngster. He felt the sneer was for his other cohort, currently bruised and welted and still sleeping in his cot.

“Cade is a pet, a plaything.” Cameron drummed his fingers against the oilskin, legs swinging incongruously young from the table’s edge. “Bright, shiny, new toy for the master…Daniel makes sure that he is the master’s favorite boy, and all is well.”

“That is the balance in the hall, then?” Hadley scanned Cameron’s features as he question off handedly.

With a snort, Cameron lifted his chin mutinously, “Until you arrived.”

Fair enough, Hadley tipped his head. He asked for information and he got it in return. To twist that pact, use the information to twist it in a negative light would put Cameron on the defensive, letting stupidity reign once more. He pushed himself away the wall and Cameron flinched, chin to chest and eyes cast downward. Hadley placed a careful, firm hand on his shoulder.

“A warm bath will help the sting and another cold compress will soothe that eye.”

He felt rather than observed Cameron’s shocked gaping stare. Let him stew in that, Hadley had his own ablutions to care for.

*~*

Mid morning, Daniel’s back had been checked, and oiled with liniment. He remained astutely quiet and complacent when Hadley demonstrated the stretches that would help the aching muscles. Leaving the males to their own devices, he summoned Mia into the training room. She followed, hesitancy in her step, the plain soft blue tunic enhancing her beauty.

“Remove your tunic,” Hadley kept his voice bland, but he was interested. It had been a very long time since handling rounded curves and soft bodies. She dutifully climbed onto a different type of table, seating her heels in wooden stirrups that allowed Hadley to efficiently spread her body open for his view. 

The female body, so different from a male, but with the same hidden furled entrance so eclipsed by the intriguing, delicate folds of wet, soft skin. Complex with it’s nub that could be as sensitive as an erect cock. The mysterious depths that could easily take a cock into its wet core without the aid of stretching or need for artificial lubricant and the scent, strong with arousal, musky and earthy, that made a mouth water, tempting to taste.

“You are quite smart, aren’t you kitten?” Hadley said conversationally. His hands glided over soft, smooth skin of shin and calve. Mia’s toes twitched slightly. Even those were small, the nails carefully trimmed.

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, but offer no response as his hands skipped over the obvious choice of exploring her exposed sex. Instead, he touched her, her abdomen, her stomach, dipping his fingertip into her navel. She responded to that, a slight lifting of her hips. Her breasts filled his palms with soft warm weight, the steady pulse drawing his eye to her neck. He thumbed the tightened nipples, giving into the temptation to tug them gently.

“A lesson for you,” Hadley said softly, a hand moving upward to collar her throat lightly, the other moving lower, thumb tracing over hairless skin to the graceful slit already damp between her thighs. “You are a very greedy cunt, you are.” 

He barely touched the top of the slit and Mia breathed heavily through her nose, bottom lip bitten, a rosy flush over her chest and staining her cheeks.

“No control, only want, the feeling, maybe just here,” He gently pressed the tender nub with his thumb. She gasped then. “Or here.” His middle finger unerringly dipped deep into her wet core.” Her hips bucked then, surging upward.

“Uh, uh, uh…” He admonished, with tongue in cheek. Hadley was surprised at the grin he wanted to give her. Mia’s responses were genuine, honest, hungry. Nothing faked about a body mindless surging, searching for its pleasure. Adding a second finger within her body, he pushed one of her legs upward by the knee, leaning into her, using his weight to hold her down, to hold her somewhat still.

“Take it.” Hadley ordered, sternly. The wet sounds accompanied the steady plunging of his fingers. When her body tightened, those smooth wet muscles gripping at his fingers, he slowed to the point of stopping. When Mia relaxed her body, he would increase the urgency, the depth. Her legs trembled, her hips strained. Blonde curls teased her breasts as Mia’s head tipped back, neck tight with coiled tension.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed, blue eyes glittering with need. “Please, sir.”

His grin widened, pressing the heel of his hand to her clit, he shoved a third finger in with the other two. “Then give it up.”

She cried out, body trembling, the wet inner muscles gripping and rippling around his fingers. He steadied her with a hand to Mia’s stomach. His fingers were glistening as he slid them out of her body, a thick musky scent heady in the air. How he wanted to taste. Instead of giving in to a selfish desire, he offered them to Mia and watched as she cleaned his fingers with closed eyes and clever tongue.

Helping her to sit up, Hadley pressed a kiss against her forehead, the gesture easier the second time around. “Good girl.”

Handing her the discarded tunic, Hadley noticed Cade lurking in the doorway.

“Come on in, then.”

*~*

It was mildly interesting that Cade would voluntarily make an appearance in the training room without being summoned. He was a pretty boy, in the best years for his beauty with light brown hair that just barely curled at the nape.

Hadley gestured for him to kneel in the middle of the room rather than sit. He needed to observe what type of skill, if any, the youngest of his group of charges had. And very nearly winced as knobby knees crashed against the tile.

“I’m-m-m-m s-s-sorry, Sir,” Cade’s voice trembled, a pain-filled expression ghosting across his face before he dutifully tucked his chin to his chest.

Hadley gave him time to settle, from fidgeting, buttocks unable to find balance on his heels, arms moving from the open position on his thighs, to cross behind his back. Hadley wanted to sigh in exasperation, little over a month and no evident training to be seen.

“Stay.” Even though his tone was not sharp, soft even, Cade jerked as if struck. He drew a cup of water from the loo, twist of the tap screeching. He did not want the boy to keel over in a matter of minutes. Something to do with the hands and a little water to dry the throat would help.

It had been years since he handled someone so new to being a slave, untrained beside. Anticipation curled seductively at the chance to mold the young man into a slave that Barkley would be proud of having at his feet.

Returning, he sat the cup on a low table. Choosing a thin rattan cane, he moved into Cade’s line of sight. As expected, the boy let out a wheezing breath of fear, his face bleaching white.

“Stand.” 

Cade braced his hands on the floor and pushed himself upward clumsily. Hadley encouraged him to take a sip of water and gave him a moment to collect his wits. He put the cup aside.

“Look at me,” Cade had soft blue gray eyes that emphasized his vulnerability, wide and afraid.

“You think that I am going to use this to hurt you.” Hadley said matter-of-factly. With a sharp practiced swing, the cane whispered as it whipped through the air and Cade threw his arms up rashly to protect himself from a blow that never came.

“Arms to your sides.” Hadley commanded sternly and circled Cade, noting how those wary eyes tried to keep track of him, head whipping around, trying to anticipate what Hadley might do to him. “You have observed in a matter of days what kind of pain you think can be levied, no doubt your first experience with it here.

Though,” Hadley placed the cane tip beneath Cade’s chin, keeping his motions very slow and deliberate, even as the ripple of fear made limbs tremble as the boy lifted his head, “I have a theory you have observed all manners of pain, punishment and seduction, on the rare occasions the master has taken you from here.” The cane tip slowly traced down throat, over the bobbing apple as Cade swallowed, traveling over collar bones, easily tapping erect nipples pushing at thin cotton, downward across belly and navel, the faintest brush over cock and sac to the hem of the tunic. “Cries of pain, of ecstasy, slaves begging for more, to take more. Given more attention from their masters, petting, kissing, fucking.”

The nervous breath had changed, became shallower, panting.

“I can make even the simplest things hurt you if I wish.” Sliding the cane between Cade’s thighs, lifting the heavy balls ever so slightly, Cade’s knees shook. “Or not.” The cane returned to Hadley’s side.

“Fear can work quite effectively on some slaves, breaking them a part to a huddling helpless mess of torn skin and bruised bones. And you are thinking, that is what happened…With Cameron, with Daniel?” Hadley pressed against the boy’s back, the small tight buttocks easily fitting against the cradle his groin. “And yet, I made the girl, Mia, come with just my fingers?”

Again he pressed the cane tip just beneath Cade’s chin, “Why? How can that be?” Abruptly Hadley stepped away and the boy swayed before regaining his composure. “For you, everything you are thinking, feeling, is written on your face, your body language. And that’s what we have to work with.” Pacing slowly, he knew he had piqued Cade’s interest. “For a slave, you must simply be, accept what is done to you, and give as your masters take, and take what your masters give, pain or pleasure. Do not think, do not rationalize, and do not let your emotions take over.”

The cane strike was not hard, mid thigh, and yet Cade cried out in startled panic. Not even a red streak to deserve such a response.

Hadley tsked.

“Over thinking.” Hadley admonished blandly. He laid three even blows in the same area, a guttural yelp from Cade, three straight welts rose.

“It can hurt, if you over think, if you try to anticipate, if you believe that you are somehow in control of what is going to happen to you.” Setting the cane aside, he drew Cade in his arms, gentle sweeps along the knobby backbone until the boy relaxed against his chest head on his shoulders, a trusting pliancy incongruent to the rash actions Cade demonstrated up to a point. 

There was the skill, just beneath the surface, that Hadley needed to draw out and train. Sad, that it took just a modicum of gentleness, responsiveness in being given a soft touch, the boy was starved for affection. Even though he has his master’s attention, even though he has drawn out the protectiveness of Barkley’s other slaves. Cade still needed. And that was a starting place.

“We will start with kneeling.” He pushed Cade back, giving a indulgent stroke to the nape of his neck where silky hair curled. “You are going to bruise your knees and bring embarrassment to your master with such a showing.” Gesturing to the floor, Hadley nodded. “Again.”

Cade seemed confused as he tried to slow his descent only to drop unceremoniously at the end. He hissed with discomfort as his thighs came into contact with his calves. Hadley helped him to his feet once more. “Standing up will be a lesson for a later time. We have to protect those knees, you will spend quite some time on them.” Glancing at Cade’s features, “You have a pretty mouth.”

Red stained Cade’s cheekbones as he tried three more times to kneel without much improvement. Growling in frustration, Hadley realized the boy probably had not had much of a model to draw from and a Handler did not kneel. Just a hint of relaxation of control before his charges was no better than fresh blood in the water.

“Stay.” He ordered the boy again. In the slave hall, Daniel lay on his belly, his rugged features drawn sullenly. Mia and Cameron spoke quietly, sitting on her cot with their backs against the wall. Her head tipped ever so slightly, resting on Cameron’s wide shoulder. His hand cupped Mia’s knee.

Hadley could call Mia. The dynamics would be appropriate, the relationship that she seemed to have with the young boy. But the scent of her was still in his nose and Hadley stiffened his own resolve. Better that Cade’s example be another male. An exercise in control that Cameron would need as well, he decided.

“Cameron.” His voice was not sharp, more conversational. Cameron’s head snapped up and Mia drew up and away from his side. “Come here.”

Cameron was cautious, no doubt wondering if further inquisition would be required. His shoulders relaxed a fraction when Cade came into view, the boy’s arms wrapped around himself, his features a frustrated frown.

“Has anyone shown Cade how to kneel?”

Cameron seemed surprised. “The master never made such request of any of us and Smithers, Sir, he was already retired when the master brought Cade to the hall.” The information was readily given without calculation. No doubt Cameron felt as though he were on safer ground than the earlier discussion about Daniel.

“Demonstrate,” Hadley gestured to his feet. To Cade, he commanded, “Observe.” 

Cameron was the embodiment of feline grace, from the way his hips rolled over powerful thighs, the demure bow to his head, the tease of a quickly licked bottom lip. And what Hadley wanted Cade to see, the careful inhale as Cameron dropped downward, silky smooth, one knee, then the next settling on the floor, palms open and relaxed on exposed thigh where the tunic had rucked upward. Buttocks evenly balanced on heels, head lowered, and back straight.

And such a performance producing a distracting curl of heat in Hadley’s groin, “Good boy.” He muttered and swore there was a fleeting grin on that sinful mouth before it disappeared.

To Cade, “Try again.” Before the boy could try to emulate the older slave’s posture, Hadley stilled him with a hand to his bicep. Cade bit his lip, looking to Hadley, soft eyelashes a fluttering shadow across youthful skin.

Damn his job and too pretty boys. So different than the palace, there was a genuineness to both Cameron and Cade that Hadley had thought he had hardened to, cynicism a safe respite among the revolving rotation of harem pets at the mercy of the King’s capricious nature.

“This time,” Hadley’s touch gentled, “Breathe in slowly, it will help.”

And for the final attempt that Hadley would allow, the descent had a fledgling grace, and knees arrived on tile, gently, with a natural seductiveness that Cade possessed, when he relaxed and gave thought to what he was trying to do, rather than diving in haphazardly with fear.

Having them both kneeling at his feet, Cade’s lighter head bowed compared to Cameron’s dark, Hadley’s own arousal increased. How the boy would look, slender limbs wrapped around Cameron’s hips, Hadley exhaled sharply, ignoring the need to adjust the pressure of his cock trapped within his trousers.

“Stand,” he told Cade briskly, “Remove your tunic.” One sharp look with lifted brow kept Cameron on his knees. Returning to the cane. Cade flinched, almost imperceptibly, gaining some control of his reaction.

“This hurt you?” Hadley said rhetorically. “You fear it.” Cade sucked in a breath as the cane tip scratched softly across the bare canvas of his skin, the points of his nipples, the well of his navel. He shifted his weight on his feet as Hadley drew the tip to the crease of each thigh where leg met groin. The dusky pink cock had swollen. “Turn and cross your arms above your head.”

Wide youthful shoulders, tapered narrow waist, small tight curve of buttocks, and slender legs. Barkley had found a treasure where it was notorious to buy the equivalent of a pig in poke. 

He let the cane roll loosely down Cade’s back to halt just above the swell of his ass. With gentle taps, he demonstrated where the cane would land, the safe places on the back, firmer taps on the meat of buttocks, the sweet tender spot where buttock met thigh. Cade squirmed and Hadley waited until he regained his composure once more and became still.

Slowly increasing the pressure, taps became swats that made welts rise. Cade was panting, leaning forward ever so slightly, ass pushing outward, asking for more. When the last blow created a welt parallel to the floor, Cade moaned.

“Keep you hands where they are,” Hadley ordered, voice low and husky, “and turn to face me.”

The boy’s penis was fully engorged with a clear pearl evident in the slit. Hadley wanted to taste, just as he had with Mia. Instead, he glanced at Cameron, the aroused flush from chest to neck to ear. Cameron had obeyed somewhat in their earlier conversation and being obedient in front of Cade. There was a lesson to be had as well.

Moving to Cameron, he squeezed his nape firmly. “He’s got a pretty cock, doesn’t he? Almost as pretty as his mouth. If you had a choice,” Cameron peered up at Hadley from beneath his dark lashes, “Which would you choose?” Cameron licked his lips, seemingly unaware of the action. “Good boy. Enjoy yourself.”

If you obey and do not try to challenge the power balance, you could earn a generous reward.

Cameron froze as understanding slowly dawned; he crawled to Cade’s feet, another example of seductive grace. Gentle hands went to the boy’s hips and a look passed between them, one slave to another. Hadley drew closer as well, watching as Cameron nuzzled the hard length, the soft nest of curls, lips rubbing over the tight sac. “You are to wait,” Hadley whispered against Cade’s nape, watching as the cock disappeared within Cameron’s mouth. “Your pleasure does not belong to you.”

Cameron tightened his grip on the boney hips as Cade tried to thrust deeper into his mouth, to seek more friction, to chase his desire.

“Your pleasure belongs to your master, you come when you are told to. That is my job. To train you, to tell you what to do, so that you can learn.” Hadley gave into temptation and pressed his lips against Cade’s straining shoulders. 

The boy tried, his eyes screwed shut, sweat dripping from his forehead, curling the soft light brown hair at his nape, his hands were fisted tightly. Cade’s expression was one of agony. Instead of begging piteously, his teeth were dug into his bottom lip. Only the slightest whine escaped.

“Good boy,” Hadley praised. Pressing the last welt delivered to the Cade’s ass, he snapped out, “Come.”

Cade did cry out as his body locked in the painful pleasure of orgasm. Hadley kept him balanced with the boy’s back to his chest and Cameron held him by his hips.

As Cade panted, Hadley cupped his chin and regarded him, “Was it the pain or the pleasure?”

Blinking owlishly, Cade licked his swollen bottom lip, thinking. Finally, he frowned. “I am not sure, Sir.”

Hadley stepped back and gestured to the discarded tunic. “Then you are learning. Return to the hall.”

Cameron waited on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. That calculated look had returned in his dark eyes. Frustrated and aroused, Hadley frowned down at him. “What?”

“You confuse me, Sir.” Cameron responded and seemed surprised at his own honesty. 

“Stand and strip, I need to check you over.” Hadley returned snappishly. Cameron stood gracefully, no doubt pins and needles cramping his legs as the blood flow returned to but gave no indication of pain. He swept the tunic over his head and turned his back for Hadley to examine.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Hadley bit out, “Confused how?” Not that it really mattered, but he had never felt as challenged by a slave as he did by Cameron.

“You did not get what you wanted from me this morning.” Hadley paused; the bruising was starting to turn yellow blue. He wondered if Cameron would continue. “About Daniel.”

“And who says that I am finished?” Cameron flinched and then forced himself to settle. “I will know what I need to know eventually.” He turned Cameron to face him once more. Face to face with the swollen eye and confused frown. “Is there more?”

“You could have beaten me, again.” The last word was tacked on in a tacit challenge.

“I could have,” Hadley agreed, crossing his arms and waiting out the slave.

“But you did not.” Cameron’s face darkened, “If I were to ask why, would you tell me?”

“Not that it is any of your concern to begin with,” Hadley admonished, “but no I would not.”

Cameron seemed to relax at that, a behavior that was expected from a free man, a handler, he ascertained. “You did not hurt Mia, or Cade for that matter. You could have done much worse with the cane.”

“Yes.”

“You are fucking with all of us, aren’t you?” Clearly frustration won over as Cameron growled.

Hadley cupped the back of his neck and drew him close. “I actually rewarded you. Giving you permission to suck that gorgeous cock rather than furtively taking your pleasure in the whispered dark under covers.”

Cameron’s jaw rippled with tension.

“As to fucking you?” Hadley stepped away deliberately miss repeating Cameron’s words. He could hear the midday rattle of the trolley Cook used to deliver meals. “That is part of the job.”

*~*

It was blissful being out and about King’s Cross. The hours spent within the slave hall had become stifling and Hadley needed to breathe. His light jacket folded across his arm, sleeves rolled up, with a smart waistcoat, he was going to use his day to explore before stopping at the manor. His one-day a week was the only day to check on his father and he would not dally in his own personal duties. And in light of his previous day off, Hadley did not think being away from the Barkleys would be very prudent, despite his written contract of employment.

As promised to Cook, he made his way through the traveling market, gathering herbs, spices, and oils not sold in the regular grocer’s wares. An intriguing second hand book put weight into the burlap rucksack he carried as well.

Music, seductive and low, a pipe, maybe a harp with the metallic dance of cymbals made the hairs on his arms to stand up. Most women with small children shied away from the last tent, the matronly women giving it the fish eye and sour ‘harrumphs.’ 

The canvas was painted in bright colors with dashes of stars and moons, the musician sitting crossed legged before its door with a monkey perched on his shoulder. The man’s skin was dark with a heavy beard and cloth wrapped about his head. Two women stood near, mismatched skirts and scarves, tinkling of bells from wrist and ankle.

Hadley was intrigued. Gypsies were known to travel the borders and King’s Cross was not, more insular within the kingdom’s boundaries. With no other reason but curiosity, he made his way to the tent. The musician never paused though the monkey chattered at him. The woman whose curls cascaded down her back welcomed him inside.

The air was warmer, with the scent of spice and incense. Risqué art of nude men and women, entwined in passionate embraces hung from canvases and were painted on playing cards. There was a fortuneteller in one corner of the tent, taking money and reading palms or tarot if the patron so chose. There were figurines with exaggerated busts and overextended erections.

Even more taboo items were located deeper in the tent. Cock rings of various sizes and materials, toys of a sexual nature made in smooth wood and ivory, as well as the new peculiar rubber that had become all the rage in the factories chugging near the river ways. But it was the phallus with the strange set of wind up gears that drew his attention.

“You like?” The other woman purred, her hair was drawn up, leaving her neck bare; her ample bosom brushed his arm.

“What is it?” Hadley was intrigued.

“They use it, the doctors,” She replied in her thickly accented voice that reminded him warm wine and dark chocolate. “For women who are afflicted.”

Hadley’s mind shied away from her insinuation. He had enough on his hands, warm young nubile flesh, to be concerned about the articles written in medical journals on the state of women’s health.

“It works like this,” Her smile was bright white against ruby red painted lips. She wound the gear tightly, and placed the tip of the phallus on the more delicate skin of his wrist. The tip buzzed as the gears turned slowly. Looking up at her wide-eyed, he realized the implications of such a device.

“For women, you say?”

She smiled obviously realizing that she had him hooked. She leaned forward giving him a better view of deep cleavage. “That is its purpose but if one were creative…” She trailed off.

Giving no thought to expense, Hadley replied briskly, “I would like two of these devices.”

Barkley would reimburse such an investment.

*~*

The day took on a dark ominous look to clouds becoming bloated and rolling in. He requested the front desk at the manor to secure a car for him on his departure. He did not want to return to the Barkleys like a drowned rat.

His time with his father was shorter than he had originally planned. His chair was seated in the window, allowing for some natural light, since the normal afternoon outdoor time was put off due to the oncoming storm.

Instead of the slaves and his job duties, he talked to his father about the market on the edge of town. He drew out the book and read the first chapter of yellowed pages. Marking the place as the time of his visit was nearing its end, Hadley promised to continue the story the following day off. He helped the nurse with a cup of juice that dribbled down his father’s chin than went down his lax throat.

Fastidiously, Hadley wiped away the juice. Tucking the flannel blanket, he looked over his father. With one last connection, he took his father hand in his own, the paper-thin skin sliding back and forth. Standing, he straightened his cuffs. He bent at the waist and kissed his father’s balding head.

The air was heavy with rain. The horse and buggy was waiting to return him to the Barkleys. Time marched on.

*~*

In Cook’s good graces, she was quite happy with his finds at the market. Hadley made sure he placed each item on the counter for her examination. She obviously knew his position within the household; however, he did not want to placate her reaction to the novelties he collected within the gypsy tent.

Brookings unceremoniously appeared to collect a tea tray. Hadley lifted a brow at the amount of food that he carried away with such a sour look. He turned to Cook who merely shrugged and began pounding a rather impressive mound of bread dough. Hadley took his leave from the kitchen.

In the servant’s parlor, he paused at the sound of voices in heated debate, Lord Barkley and by the timbre of it, his wife.

“Do you think it is wise? Daniel? Take Cade, Lord Orland has been making inquiries on his purchase.”

“Maggie—“

“Seriously, George, in light of what Daniel did to Cameron?”

“Laurie will be much more of an ass to Cade if I don’t bring Daniel….”

“I really wish you would reconsider…”

Hadley could not put the conversation into context. Add that to Daniel’s unseemly response to his master, a free man. Daniel getting physical with Cameron in the slave hall while unattended, Daniel’s complete change of character since Hadley had joined the household staff.

Daniel was a puzzle, now even more of an enigma due to the conversation he had inadvertently eavesdropped upon.

Taking just enough time to freshen up, Hadley made his way to the hall to check the pulse and make sure all was well, day off or no. Hair fastidiously combed, tie and cuffs straightened, foregoing a jacket for his waistcoat as a nod to the weekend, he gathered the ring of keys and his rucksack with the remaining purchases.

Mia was in deep conversation with Cameron, Cade sitting at her feet. The boy was relaxed with his head resting against her knee, her hand combing through his hair. Cameron’s eye held the sickly yellow green of a healing bruise and his features were somber. Whatever the conversation, it seemed serious in nature. 

Lisbeth was absent. Lady Barkley seemed to enjoy her constant companionship while in residence. It deviled Hadley to no end; he had yet to even have a true conversation of his own with the girl much less attempt the simplest sort of training.

Daniel was antsy. He paced up and down the length of the hall, sparing no words or attention to the others. His hands were tucked into his armpits, head down with a frown on his face. Cameron would glance his way, lips tightening before returning to answer what question Mia had posed.

No one in the hall seemed surprised when Brookings appeared dour faced and demanded Daniel to prepare for a journey. Hadley wanted to protest. Since employment, all of the slaves had stayed within the manor. He felt some of his authority usurped as Daniel hastily changed into a tunic the color of summer green leaves. Bending at the waist, he found simple sandals from beneath his cot. And Hadley observed the bruises still healing on his skin.

He wanted to stop Daniel, to hustle him into the training room. He wanted to use every method he had been trained in using and even those that he had not to make Daniel break, to give him the missing piece that kept the whole of the hall off kilter. Hadley may have been the catalyst but the ingredients had been beneath the surface all along.

Inanely, he realized that Daniel had green eyes as the slave gave him one last furtive glance before following Brookings out of the slave hall.

Prowling into the training room, Hadley had to stop himself from disrupting his hair by shoving a hand through it. He had never felt so off kilter within the palace. There was plenty of intrigue and jockeying for favor among the harem inhabitants. He had watched from the sidelines making sure his own charge behaved decorously. There had been escape into the general libraries, horse riding, walks among the palace gardens to clear his head.

The Barkleys were almost stifling. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, he repeated himself three times. His body felt more settled but his mind did not quite follow suit. He stowed his purchases into an empty cabinet.

Turning, he faced Cameron lounging against the doorframe, supple and appealing.

Giving into his own mental frustration, Hadley felt his shoulders slump. No lesson for his own behavior, it was his day off and he could not muster up the effort to paint on a façade. 

“You need to get laid.” Cameron responded simply.

Hadley reared back as if stung. “How inappropriate you are.”

Cameron’s well-made shoulder lifted negligibly. “And how very honest of me.” He arranged himself against the doorframe, legs parted, hips forward, and shoulders back, an offering. “You fuck with us because it is your job. And your are quite proud of it.” His lips pulled into a smirk. “It is a perk and we are yours to command.”

Hadley harrumphed. “You have had your master’s attention have you not? Greedy?”

Speculation entered the dark gaze, but Cameron did not rise to Hadley’s bait. “Just observant. Kind of a life saving trick needed to survive, don’t you think?”

Hadley lounged back against the oilskin table. The dynamics had shifted. A fragile openness that could be both damning and detrimental, he really should put a stop to it. But maybe he was more vulnerable than he thought.

At the palace, it was laughably easy to have a ready body to fuck or have a mouth to suck him off. Never with his own charge, but one of the many pliant dead eyed ignored plush bodies ready to be picked and used. 

Sure he could fuck any of them, Mia, Cade, Cameron…but it was infinitely more complicated.

“Do you need to beat me first?” Cameron muttered, challenge in his dark eyes. “Put me on my knees, remind me of my place as a slave? Beg?”

“Manipulating me to get what you want?” Hadley returned, unwillingly enjoying the challenge. Intoxicating, because it was just Cameron and himself, even with the other two lounging in the hall.

Again, Cameron lifted a shoulder but one hand drifted to the hem of his plain white tunic. Slender fingers playing along the hem, drawing the eye downward, the fabric doing little to hide the obvious arousal beneath.

“Manipulation is all I got.” Cameron’s voice was deeper, husky.

“And why you?”

The slave’s face opened up into a true smile before it quickly flitted away. Hadley felt a strange sadness, the room darkening after such a brief bright moment. “I think you are intimidated by Mia and Cade’s intimidated by you. Would make for a lousy fuck either way. Why not me?”

Why not? Hadley mused. The slave had a brain in that pretty head and seemed to know how to use it. After Hadley’s demonstration of power dynamics, Cameron seemed diminished, subdued, resigning to the fact that things had changed.

Daniel planting a fist to his eye no doubt solidified that position as well.

Cameron seemed to realize Hadley’s moment of weakness, strolling into the training room unabashedly. Narrow hips rolling above well muscled lean thighs. Giving Hadley a sardonic grin, he gripped the side of the oilskin table, his hand close to Hadley’s leg and bent over.

Offering all that a slave had.

His body.

Another challenge, Hadley contemplated.

The tunic had slid upward giving Hadley a view of the slope of buttocks, rounded muscle. He let his gaze move upward to the white covered back, dark curling hair at the exposed nape.

Cameron was not the only one vulnerable to the needs of the flesh. Hadley had hardened, uncomfortably tight within his woolen trousers. He could give in; take what was offered, but feared it would shift the dynamics, already volatile, even more. How easy it would be to sink into warm tight heat and fuck his frustration within Cameron’s body?

Too easy.

Moving his hand to Cameron’s nape, he gentled his touch when Cameron stiffened, maybe in shock that Hadley was even considering his offer.

“Your mouth,” Hadley’s voice was embarrassingly guttural. Cameron stood and frowned at him. The same demand, the first command that Hadley had given him. Then a forced bored detachment, now, Hadley could not deny the curl of want.

Want could be dangerous in his line of work. Cameron seemed to come to the same realization. With a simple nod of his head, he knelt sleekly at Hadley’s feet, palms on his thighs, gaze imploring.

“Use your hands,” Hadley all but growled, “Give me your mouth.”

Without the force of power dynamics and need weighing heavy on both parts, Hadley once again observed Cameron’s training, the beauty of submissiveness in an attractive male.

Using those wide palms and slender fingers, Cameron framed Hadley’s cock within its wool prison. Warm breath penetrated the fabric as that mouth, that plush lipped trained mouth, moved along the stiffened ridged of Hadley’s flesh.

Cameron pressed his forehead to Hadley’s abdomen as he worked the zip and button of the wool trousers. Soft silky dark hair was like a moth to a flame, Hadley filled his hands with it, feeling it sift against his palms, giving him the control over Cameron if he wished to exert it.

But instead, he watched as his cock, hard and ready was exposed to the cooler air of the training room. Cameron pressed his lips to his flesh, just a drag of soft skin against darker duskier length of cock. Given free reign, it was an exhibition in cock sucking. Hadley should have paid attention, given orders, exerted some semblance of control over the situation.

How Cameron teased with soft licks around the crown, dipping his wet tongue into the leaking slit? How he seemed enamored with cock, worship it with his lips and mouth, rubbing his cheek against it, burying his nose into the auburn curls of Hadley’s pubes? He lifted Hadley’s tightened sack from within his boxers, licking them, suckling each ball gently, before letting the cool air tease the spit soaked flesh. All of the merciless teasing before Cameron finally parted his lips and slowly, so achingly, frustratingly, slowly sliding his mouth down over the cock, not stopping until it reached the tightened grip of throat, the maddeningly ripple of throat muscles around the head. When Hadley’s fingers tightened in Cameron’s hair, the slave moaned, audaciously giving permission for more, or maybe just begging for more.

Hadley gave more when he felt that slight give, the accepting of what he could give, what he could take from Cameron. His hips began to roll and thrust forward, fucking into that willing mouth. Cameron moaned again, shifting on his knees to anchor himself.

Hadley should have more control. He could prolong the need to orgasm easily. But maybe Cameron had been onto something. He needed to come. He needed the feel of another’s touch, a human connection, giving and taking.

Hadley curled over Cameron as he stiffened and came. Cameron kept him within the wet cavern of his mouth until Hadley hissed and pushed him off. His cock was too sensitive for more stimulation. Cameron lounged back on his hands, mouth swollen and glistening, saliva on his chin, his tunic lifted absurdly by Cameron’s erection.

He went very still when Hadley pressed his shoe-covered foot against that erection.

“Take that tunic off,” he growled and Cameron hastily obeyed. He moved back into a proper kneel, the dusky leaking cock pressed against Cameron’s trembling belly. “Make yourself come, slowly.”

Cameron blinked at him in surprise but quickly moved his hand to his cock as if Hadley would rescind the command.

Cameron was a beautiful male, as most sex slaves were. But there was something viscerally appealing in the way his hand slid along his cock, giving his body pleasure, hips moving unwittingly. 

“Slowly,” Hadley reminded him, licking his own lips. It had been a very long time since he had tasted, taken a cock within his mouth. He had to steel himself against the temptation that Cameron presented.

With a quiet hiss, white release spattered across Cameron’s chest and stomach, almost a disquieting let down after such a build up of anticipation. Cameron breathed heavily through his nose.

Hadley stood on shaky legs. “Go get cleaned up.” He tucked his cock within his trousers. “I am going to check with Cook on the state of the evening meal.”

He left Cameron on the floor in the training room, his mind shying away from the idea that maybe he was escaping rather than retreating from Cameron. Before he gave into any more impulses that could be detrimental to the position of power he held.

*~*

Through the open window, allowing the cool evening night air in, Hadley lay awake on his narrow bed. He felt unsettled. The power dynamics between himself and his charges were the same, though he had taken what Cameron offered in a moment of weakness.

He was still in control, over what they ate, how much exercise they needed, shaping and sculpting already lovely bodies to be at the ready whenever the Lord or Lady called. It irked that he had yet to work with Lisbeth, enough so that he had become somewhat suspicious. There was weight to what was whispered in the dark with sweat drying on skin.

Manipulation was a tool indeed. Cameron tipped his hand. Mia and Cade were more cautious, and even the thought of Daniel made his head hurt. He just was not sure on how to approach Lady Barkley on the absent slave from the hall. Maybe he would have a hand at it when the Lady took up visiting her neighbors once more.

He tossed about and became irritated at the bedding wrapping about his legs. He could light the lamp and try to continue reading where he had left off in the afternoon. His bodily needs had been well attended to by Cameron’s mouth so he did not need to take himself in hand.

Yet, sleep would not find him.

Throwing back the blankets, he paced the starlit room. He could not identify his restlessness. There was much to do with his duties, but those were commonplace, he could function almost by rote. Again, he likened the current situation with that of his time at the palace. While the actual job was the same, the dynamics, the simple of state of being, Hadley was beginning realize that he was out of his depth and scope of experience.

On impulse, he found his dressing gown and pulled it on over his cotton pajamas. He had observed the slaves in their daily routines, in their interactions with each other and to a lesser aspect, with their masters.

He wondered if they dreamed? Only to very nearly sneer at his own fanciful way of thinking. More practically, Hadley decided that he needed to make sure that they were getting plenty of rest when they could. One never knew when the Lord or Lady would call for service.

Careful of jangling keys and creaking door, Hadley made his way into the dark hall. Where starlight provided some light within his own chambers, the slave hall was ink black, until the eyes became accustom to the darkness within.

Hadley frowned grimly.

On his early morning inspections, each slave was sleeping in their rightful cots. In twilight, that did not seem to be the case.

Cameron had Cade curled up in his embrace, his nose buried in the nape of the boy’s neck. Lisbeth was actually in her cot, lying on her back and snoring. Mia and Daniel’s beds were empty. Daniel must still be out and about with Lord Barkley even at the lateness of the hour. Thinking that Mia was merely sleeping in Lady Barkley’s chambers for a change, Hadley turned to make his way back to bed.

Cameron and Cade would need to be reminded that their bodies were not their own but belonged to Lord Barkley, even if it was human nature to seek out the comfort of touch from another. And yet another not so subtle reminder of Hadley’s own slip of weakness earlier in the evening.

A sound broke through the steady snoring from Lisbeth’s cot. Hadley strained his ears but could hear nothing more. Merely the house and its normal nocturnal noises, he mused.

Until he heard it again, a dull thud and the sound of what could only be a sigh. Carefully, Hadley backtracked. The training room stood silent in shadows and empty. The bathing chamber was a different matter all together.

Mia was holding onto the basin’s counter, one leg drawn up as well. Daniel was plastered against her back and fucking roughly. One hand was clapped over Mia’s mouth, the other anchored between her thighs. Now that his ears were attuned, Hadley could hear the wet sound of flesh smacking against flesh. Mia’s back arched, her breasts bouncing in time with Daniel’s thrusts. Her body tightened and there was the quiet sigh of release. With the ebb and flow of Mia’s orgasms, Daniel would fuck brutally and taper off into slow thrusts only to rabbit his hips again and again chasing his own gratification. Finally, Daniel pressed his forehead against her shoulder, no doubt trying to muffle his own sounds of pleasure as he found his spill of seed.

Leaning against the wall, surrounded by the blanket of blackness, Hadley watched. 

Daniel helped Mia to steady herself on two feet. She reached out in what could be construed as a gesture of affection but Daniel caught her wrist in mid air and turned his head. In what little light there was, Hadley could see her disappointment and resignation. Daniel seemed to battle himself until he finally lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. He left her standing there as he made an effort to clean up the evidence of their sex, a wet cloth wiping down his groin and surreptitiously hiding it in a cabinet. No doubt not their first time coupling when the household slept.

With a casual disregard, Daniel left Mia standing in the loo by herself, finding his bed. Unaware that he had been observed clandestinely, Hadley turned his attention back to Mia.

Mia stood leaning against the counter that had supported her earlier endeavors, her arms crossed beneath her bare breasts. She seemed deep in thought with her chin down almost to her chest. Finally shaking herself from her reverie, Mia made a perfunctory clean up. Disposing of her own cloth, she stood and turned. 

Hadley kept very still as she met his gaze. Her mouth opened, her hand going to her throat in fear. Mia shifted her weight on her bare feet, unsure of what to do. Hadley did not speak, just kept watching until she settled. With a gesture towards her cot with his head, Mia trembled but made haste given a reprieve.

Nocturnal discretions would be made to light beneath the blaze of the morning sun.

*~*

Daniel seemed in much better spirits when Hadley returned for his morning observations and training. He sat beside Cade on one cot and laughed in response to something that Cameron must have said. Cade was looking back and forth between the two older slaves, seeming at ease that there was a return to the norm. Lisbeth sat before Mia, the elder slave plaiting the thin, plain brown hair into a single braid.

As she continued to braid, Mia’s eyes followed Hadley’s every movement like a skittish horse. If Hadley called to attention the goings on between Daniel and Mia, he laid the foundation for more fissures that would not be resolved in the immediate future. Not until Hadley understood Daniel’s place among the slaves within the hall. Some semblance of balance had been returned. Daniel had a hand on Cade’s slender shoulder and a grin for Cameron.

Was it because he had fucked Mia, having the role of the aggressor rather than submitting as a slave should? Or was it the enigmatic excursion with Lord Barkley to the mysterious Lord Orland, by way of the overhead conversation between Barkley and his wife? The Lord Orland that had lost the wager between himself and Lord Barkley and with it, Daniel.

Or he could call attention to the co-sleeping between Cameron and Cade? Further the intimidation over young Cade, with the bait and switch of comfort wrapped in pleasurable pain?

Too easy and a slippery slope of weakness, Hadley decided. With a firm clear voice, he snapped out, “Lisbeth! To the training room.”

And to little surprise, the mouse squeaked indignantly, “Me?!?”

*~*

When Brookings appeared at the door, Hadley thoroughly hoped that Lady Barkley summoned her pet. He was well and truly worn out by a foolish girl who thought she was in love with her mistress and therefore she should not have to listen to anyone else, much less a lowly handler employed to manage her while not with her beloved mistress.

He had to hold to his decorum and not screech like Lisbeth when Brookings surprised him with a summons from Lord Barkley, for Hadley to join him for afternoon tea.

Hadley followed Brookings sedately, outwardly calm but inwardly cautious.

Lord Barkley waved him to high backed chair with ornately carved arms. Brookings poured tea for the Lord and gave Hadley a glare in having to serve him as well. Hadley took the higher ground and murmured a decorous thank you.

Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, you old goat.

“I won’t take up too much of your time, old boy.” Lord Barkley remarked. “Maggie and have been pleased with having you with the household. Things are much smoother now without having to deal with the daily hassles of the slave hall.”

Hadley nodded and sipped his tea.

“I need you to work with Cade,” Lord Barkley frowned in thought. “The virginal shyness was fun in the beginning, the pretty blushes, the tight ass.” Lord Barkley chuckled lewdly, “but now it is merely boring. The stiffness, the flinches when I touch him, Laurie remarked the evening past that Cade needed a good working over.” The cup rattled against its saucer as Lord Barkley placed it on the low table.

“I want you to fuck him. Show him how to fuck, for ghod’s sake, to loosen him up a bit. That’s what I bought him for, that pretty ass and that sweet mouth.” Lord Barkley paused as if in thought and Hadley waited unsure of what to say.

“You will take care of it, then?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Then that is that,” Lord Barkley stretched his legs out before him. “Send Daniel with Brookings, would you?”

Hadley put his cup and saucer on the table as well, being dismissed. He glanced back at Lord Barkley, who was once again lost in thought alone in the parlor, cupping his groin loosely with his palm.

*~*

Lord Barkley had ordered him to fuck Cade in order to train him. Cameron’s casual observation, “You need to get laid,” came back to haunt him. Hadley could use Cameron to bed Cade by proxy, observe and train the boy’s actions and reactions. But in light of the two curled up in one cot, it was a slippery slope of tacit approval of such goings on.

Daniel had departed with Brookings with a breezy wave and it seemed the hall breathed a sigh of relief in his wake. Lisbeth sat with arms crossed and eyes puffy on her own cot with Mia rubbing her shoulders soothingly. A little snip and trim of the thicket of curls, Hadley’s fingers nowhere near penetrating her cunt, and the girl acted as though he had beaten her within an inch of her life.

Silly little mouse.

He would fuck Cade, perk aside, and an order given. But Hadley intimidated the kid and that would not start the training off on the right foot. Barkley wanted a pliant seductive pleasure slave. He had to look no further than Cameron’s natural grace. But the Lord ignored Cameron in favor of Daniel, and expected miracles without really touching the boy.

Instead of calling Cade to the training room, Hadley made his way to the boy and lifted him to his feet by his hand. Feeling Cameron’s interest, Hadley wrapped an arm about the boy’s hips and murmured in his ear, “Relax.”

Typical youth, Cade did just the opposite; going tense and tripping over his bare feet as Hadley guided him into the training room. Situating in the middle of the room, nowhere near racks or tables and away from the audience within the hall, Hadley drew Cade into his embrace. One arm loose about slender hips, a hand cupping the sharp line of jaw, Hadley observed the wide fearful blue gray eyes.

“Relax,” Hadley repeated, gentling the command. He pressed his mouth against Cade’s lips, taking in the myriad of reactions from the boy.

Cade froze, slender body going stiff and tight with tension. It was all that Hadley could do not to sigh in consternation. When Hadley rubbed his lips against Cade, the boy flinched giving a quiet sigh on a puff of breath. Moving his hand from jaw to nape, he slowly licked the full bottom lip and Cade opened, eyes fluttering shut, relaxing against the mouth that claimed his own.

Hadley let his hand drift downward, along the column of spine, to the hem of Cade’s tunic, slipping beneath to palm the warm round buttock. Cade’s arms lifted slowly to rest across Hadley’s shoulders, body curving inward against Hadley, a hesitant tongue sliding against the more demanding tongue within his mouth.

The feel of warm length of cock rested against Hadley’s thigh. Just a brush of fingertips with the warm valley of Cade’s ass had the boy rolling his hips forward in response.

Hadley released Cade’s mouth and felt the panting breath against his own. Eyes were at half-mast, and the tease of tongue licked along full swollen bottom lip. Cade’s body relaxed against his own, pliant and ready to be ravaged. 

It was a start.

*~*

For once, Hadley had all five slaves within the hall. They were eating quietly, steamed vegetables, bread, some cheese, a bit of pickle and a jug of milk to be shared amongst them.

Cade met his gaze, his cheeks turning a dull red as that gaze flittered away. Hadley felt the same warmth curling in his stomach. Fucking Cade had earned little by the way of training the evening past. The emotions of realizing that he was going to be fucked had overwhelmed the boy. The physicality of being with Cade had overwhelmed Hadley.

He would have to correct that forthwith. And then there was the matter of Daniel and Mia, Daniel and Cameron, Daniel…

Hadley focused his attention on Lisbeth, cowering in a corner with her half eaten plate on her lap. Her thin hair fell over her shoulder hiding what was no doubt a censoring expression for Hadley.

Cook trundled in with her squeaky trolley in tow to collect the mealtime dishes. It was time for Hadley to get to work. Ordering each slave into the training room as a whole, he decided that it would not be a learning session at the expense of one for the rest. Instead, he would take on each slave individually starting with Mia, ordering the others to strip, to wait, quietly.

Hadley commanded Mia to remove her tunic, displaying her body with its lush curves and large breasts. With long lengths of hemp rope, he bound Mia. Winding the length of rope over shoulders, across breasts, drawing arms back, sliding the rope between her naked thighs. Drawing a cylindrical bit from one of the chests, he gagged her, her white teeth biting down on the bit. Hadley stepped back, arms crossed, hand on his chin to look over his work. If she moved too much, the friction of rope sliding along her cleft, pressing that tender bit of flesh, it would be maddening.

Daniel was wary as Hadley approached him with rope as well. With diamond shaped openings along his chest, forearms tied to the waist, and rope wrapped along thighs winding about cock and balls, Daniel was in a similar predicament as Mia. Each would bear indentions on their skin, rope marks that would fade slowly. It would be a visible reminder of the lesson to be had.

Then Hadley upped the peril by binding sections of rope between them. If Daniel fought the rope too much, he would add friction to his own cock as well as the rope tightened between Mia’s thighs. He perused another drawer and found a couple of lengths of clamps, their clover design vicious to tender nipples. 

Methodically, Hadley clamped both Mia and Daniel’s nipples, Mia giving a muffled groan of pain, while ungagged Daniel yelped. Finally, the clamps were connected by thinner ropes adding more opportunities for pain, to be meted out by the opposite, Daniel to Mia or Mia to Daniel.

Slipping a large ball gag within Daniel’s mouth, Hadley knew he had both of their undivided attentions.

“It seems to me that the two of you secretly enjoy each others company when it is not allowed.” Mia’s eyes widened while Daniel’s green eyes narrowed into slits. “You have each other’s company now, do you not?”

Daniel’s hands went to fists pulling on his bindings, causing his own wince of pain while Mia panted through her nose as the clamps pulled cruelly at her ripe nipples.

Hadley went to the stand in the corner and rinsed his hands in the ewer. Cameron had his arms crossed watching the proceedings calmly. Cade has his head down while Lisbeth face had gone pasty pale.

Cameron and Lisbeth, Hadley bound them separately. Cameron on his knees over a spanking bench and Lisbeth at the table that kept her legs spread obscenely. She glared at him hatefully.

Squeezing her breast, Hadley told her cheerfully, “I will be with you in a moment.”

With the soft hood in his hand, Hadley made sure Cameron understood what was coming.

“I feel like you need some isolation, my belligerent one.” A dark brow quirked up and then Cameron hung his head once more. “You know that I saw you.” The dark head nodded. “You know better.” Another nod as Hadley covered his head with the hood. “Gives you some time to think.”

He found his purchase form the gypsy tent and more rope. Winding the rope about Lisbeth’s hips and thighs, Hadley spoke to her conversationally. “You are a very doted upon pet when your mistress is within the manor. However, she does not take you out and about with her. Have you ever thought on why that might be?” Lisbeth’s lips thinned and tightened into a frown. “You think you have some control over your mistress because of what you have right here?” Hadley cupped his hand over her cunt loosely and watched dispassionately as Lisbeth tried to squirm away from his touch. “This is not yours, it belongs to Lady Barkley.”

Too soon she would learn the true manipulation of being enslaved, Hadley mused, but at the moment it was just young girl foolishness.

“You do not want me touch you? Is it because I am a man? Because I am not your mistress? Too bad, little one.” Hadley wound the gears as tightly as he could. Using the rope, he tied the phallus at the top of Lisbeth’s slit between her thighs. He pulled the pin and watched as the tip of phallus began to vibrate against the sensitive nub of nerves causing Lisbeth to cry out in shock. Squeezing her shoulder, Hadley remarked, “I do not have to use my cock to fuck with you, girl.”

With a bottle of clear oil gathered into his palm, he turned to Cade. “Come with me.”

He drew Cade back into the hall, leaving the others in their individual form of training. Removing his waistcoat and unbuttoning his shirt and cuffs, Hadley regarded Cade. Licking his lips, he commanded quietly despite the sounds of Lisbeth’s sobbing, and those of Daniel and Mia in throes of pain and useless friction, “Come here.”

Cade bit his lip, the cock hanging between narrow thighs filling with blood. Giving Hadley a shy look, the boy answered, “Yes Sir.”

Trying to remain objective to the sway of hips and loose arms, Hadley remembered vividly putting the boy on his face, opening that tight furled hole and sliding his cock within the grip of a body that wanted to resist only to finally submit and open like flower, slender back arching, the curve of buttocks settling against Hadley’s groin.

Cade was only a bit stiff as his hands slid upward across Hadley’s bare chest to rest lightly behind his neck. Cade awkwardly arranged his naked body pliantly against Hadley, his warm breath puffing against his throat. Cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing sharp cheekbone, Hadley covered Cade’s mouth that opened readily without flinching. The boy moaned softly at the tangle of tongues, rolling his hips against Hadley when he palmed Cade’s tight ass.

Licking his lips, Hadley commended, “Better.” Moving his hands downward to cup the boney spurs of hips, Hadley thrust his cock against Cade’s which was standing proudly, erect, full, and dusky pink. Cade responded allowing for each of their cocks to slide slippery between them, clear fluid dampening the thicket of russet curls of Hadley’s groin.

Hadley used his heftier bulk to guide Cade downward onto the boy’s cot, his thigh resting between slender legs. Cade had his arms bound loosely around Hadley’s shoulders, unwittingly continuing to seek friction for his cock against the furrow between hip and thigh.

Sitting up, Hadley took Cade’s hand and coated the narrow fingers liberally with the thin lubricating oil. At the confused look in pale eyes, Hadley explained, “Get on your knees with your back to me. I want to watch you open yourself for my cock. You do not need to lull yourself into thinking your Master will do all the work. Best learn now or run the risk of being fucked dry.”

The blunt words cooled Hadley’s ardor somewhat and Cade’s as well. The boy was not very graceful as he turned to kneel up, back to Hadley. Fingers groped, pulling aside buttocks, hesitating at the reddened opening, only slightly swollen from Hadley’s fucking the previous evening. Cade slid one finger within his body and then two. Hadley stopped him once to recoat his fingers with oil. With the small opening was glistening with oil and two fingers moved with little resistance, he stopped the Cade with a hand to his wrist.

Hadley opened his trousers and palmed his cock and balls loosely, instructing, “Now you want to oil my cock as well.”

Cade turned to obey; his cheeks flushed dark red, the blush extending downward across his neck and collarbones. His bottom lip was swollen from biting it. There was very little seduction as he smoothed oil over Hadley’s cock, but that was a lesson for another time. Pushing the boy down onto his hands and knees, Hadley slid into the hot tight grip of Cade’s ass. Abstractedly, he noted that there was very little resistance as the boy was breeched, as well as along quiet hiss.

Too turned on, from having Cade almost back to back, Hadley kept a firm grip on the boy’s hips and fucked him. He reminded Cade not to reach for his neglected cock that swung between his thighs through gritted teeth, as hot silky muscles gripped and rippled around him. With a low guttural groan, Hadley spilled his seed. It was for Lord Barkley to fuck Cade for as long as he liked. For Hadley, it was another lesson taught.

Easing out of Cade and turning him onto his back, Hadley took the discarded blanket and wiped down. He narrowed his eyes in warning as Cade reached for his cock. “You only get to come if you are given permission and I have not given it.” If he had not been winded still, the look of naked frustration would have amused Hadley. “Go on to the showers, cold water helps.”

Hadley leaned against the wall and gathered his wits. He had four slaves to attend to as of yet. As well as Hadley observing and documenting the effects of his latest training session with five very different slaves.

*~*

“I want to have a party.” Lady Margaret Barkley stated firmly.

Hadley was once again seated in the formal parlor, only this time his summons had been from the lady of the manor. Lord Barkley was nowhere to be seen. He was unsure if the lord had requested one of his slaves or not. Hadley had been ensconced within the parlor with Lady Barkley, listening inanely to village gossip and drinking two cups of tea.

“Yes my Lady.” Hadley responded cautiously. He was not sure what a party had to do with him other than having the slaves prepared for use if it were required.

Nodding, Lady Barkley selected a pretty pink iced petite four. “There will be dinner as well as coffee and desert, and then I will want to provide a demonstration.”

Hadley nearly choked on his tea. In the palace, it was the King or one of the princes who took pleasure in performing demonstrations of various implements that could be used on pleasure slaves.

“Yes, yes,” Lady Barkley nodded, crumbs on her chin as she spoke and chewed at the same time. She took a sip of tea and swallowed. “Cameron and Mia, I think. Some type of flogging and a caning, whippings can be much too brutal for genteel company.”

Hadley had to keep his mouth shut even as he wanted to gape at her. Lord Barkley had demanded that Hadley whip Daniel in anger. Lady Barkley wanted Hadley to do much the same only to provide entertainment.

“Millesende will be quite jealous that she will not be able to attend, being on holiday across the border, but Gertie will be there and Lord Orland as well.”

That name broke through Hadley’s desperate thoughts of planning such a demonstration. Forgetting himself, he questioned, “Lord Orland?”

Continue to twitter about menus and guests, Lady Barkley answered distractedly. “Well of course, Laurie is George’s best mate from their days at university. He never misses an opportunity to see Daniel, Lord Orland that is.” At that, Lady Barkley blinked, seemingly focusing on the fact that she was speaking to Hadley. Clearing her throat, “The dinner party will be in a week’s time. I will send you any other requests by Brookings.” She lifted her teacup and stared at Hadley pointedly.

Just as with her husband, Hadley realized that he had been dismissed and retreated quickly after placing his nearly full teacup on the tray.

As he made his way back to the slave hall, Hadley’s mind was full. An opportunity to observe the elusive Lord Orland, and then there was Daniel as well. What type of fissures would the party leave in its wake?

*~*

Unsure of where to begin for party preparations, Hadley started his day off in the training room. He chose Mia to begin with, unwilling to let Cameron get into his head and start down a path of conversations he will unprepared for. Cameron understood his place, he lot in life, but that did not mean that he did not possess the means to fuck with Hadley as well as Hadley could fuck with him.

Lady Barkley had not been clear on the type of demonstration she wanted, only the implements to be used, with the off handed remark of whippings being to harsh for distinguished company. To that end, Hadley figured that welts and reddened skin would be okay, where as blood would not. Gags would not be appreciated, muffling moans that would accompany the sound of abused flesh. However, screams of pure terror and pain would rank in the same fashion of drawing blood.

Mia sat on the oilskin table, swinging her bare feet and waiting for Hadley to begin. She was the best mannered slave of the Barkley’s lot. She had not willfully touched Lisbeth nor had she entered into compromising positions with Daniel. She seemed to seek out Cameron’s company and dote on Cade in a manner that was appropriate.

He could ask her, her reaction to being caned. He had decided based on Cameron’s reaction to being paddled that being flogged would be too much, especially in his Master’s parlor being observed by guests. With her intelligence, Mia could be a wealth of information, the same as Cameron. Or he could take the morning, testing lengths and widths of canes, observe how she would react. Watch the telltale moisture gather between her thighs, follow his own body’s needs and enjoy her body, her femaleness for himself.

And completely lose sight of his goals in the interim. There could be a compromise that would promise an efficient outcome.

Sitting on the single chair across from Mia, he held her file that Smithers had compiled. With a nod of his head, he gestured to the lengths of cane hanging from hooks along the wall. “You have been caned.” 

It was a statement of fact, rather than a rhetorical question but Mia answered anyway. No doubt stilling feeling her way along boggy ground after her time with predicament bondage as well as the trysts with Daniel being discovered. “I have been caned many times, Sir.” Her voice was husky and low as she picked at the hem of her pale blue tunic. “In training at the Lotus House as well as the early days of being owned by Lady Barkley.”

“You know how to test a cane?” She nodded. “Select three from there. One thin, one thick, and one that you know would make a good warm-up cane as well.” Mia slid off the table and went about his bidding.

Mr. Smithers had been very detailed at the beginning of his employ with Lord and Lady Barkley. There were notes from his arrival, the Lord and Lady Barkley had been wedded for six months time. His employ had been arranged by Lord Barkley’s father and within the file, there was also a summary of Mia’s training from Lotus. In neat script, Smithers jotted that Mia responded to various forms of impact, bondage, and sexual training with both men and women, though she rated higher with her interactions with women. Hadley considered the information, Mia’s foolery with Lisbeth, being requested by Lady Barkley.

He paused, “Does Lord Barkley make use of your services?”

Mia looked up from testing a rather stout cane on the inside of her forearm. “In the beginning, yes, Sir. Cameron and I were used by both Lord and Lady Barkley.”

Hadley motioned to continue, “When did that change?”

Mia placed the thick cane next to a much thinner one on the oilskin-covered table.

“Lord and Lady Barkley’s wedding was in the summer. From what I remember, Lady Barkley said that Lord Barkley took extra courses in the summer terms to finish university early. When Lord Barkley’s friends began returning home from university at later times, they started taking Cam and I to separate functions. Then I would go with Lady Barkley and Cam stayed behind more and more.”

As she spoke, Hadley followed the line items noted in Cameron’s file. Smithers documented when Lord Barkley made visits to Lord Orland, Cameron was left behind. Smithers had written his concerns along the margins. There were notes for ways to make Cameron more tempting besides his physical appeal.

Cameron had been provided lessons in literature, painting, as well as music. A far-reaching thinker, Hadley commended. The palace did not place that much investment in the capriciousness of the royalty. Pleasure slaves that had outlived their usefulness or interest had simply been sold and then the inventory restocked.

In asides notated as well, Smithers had not wanted the Barkleys to take on too many slaves too soon. It was per the elder Lord Barkley’s dictates in employing Smithers for his son and new bride. As such to head off potential concerns for Mia, Smithers cross-posted in Cameron’s file that she would be included in lessons as well.

It was in the thin lines of text in the later margins, Lord Barkley thought it prudent for the slaves to be used in a much more limited capacity of a ‘physical nature’ only. There should be little sexual proclivity between those enslaved. In an almost glib note, very unlike Smithers previous documentation, he had scribbled ‘almost impossible to enforce.’

As the same missive was annotated in each file, Hadley had thought it necessary to discipline and train those he handled to abstain from engaging in sexual inclinations within the hall. Smithers had employed a much more lax hand. 

Rubbing his chin, Hadley considered the information in Cameron’s file and Mia’s revelations. Lord Orland had cropped up yet again. Where did Daniel fit into the grand scheme? 

Mia coughed quietly and drew him from his musings. She stood beside the table, each cane lying neatly in line with the next. Setting the files aside for the time being, Hadley went to her side and turned her arms in his palms until her inner forearms could be surveyed. He had Mia show him which welt accompanied which cane she had chosen. Absently, he kissed her forehead, “Good girl.” He sent her back into the hall.

He should call Cameron; follow the same steps with the various floggers as he had with Mia and the canes.

He really should.

Gathering up the files, he checked into the hall. It was of little surprise that only Mia and Cameron remained. Cameron sat beside Mia examining the welts and holding a quiet conversation. Hadley left them to it.

He had the threads of a mystery to follow.

Cameron. Daniel. Lord Barkley. And the mysterious Lord Orland.

*~*

Lady Barkley sent a party missive to Hadley by way of Brookings. The slaves were to wear matching white tunics. Daniel would be sent along with Brookings to help attend the meal, where upon he would return to the hall to be a part of the formal presentation in the parlor. She had originally wanted the St. Andrew’s Cross to be moved but decided it would be much to unwieldy in for the small sitting area in the formal parlor. The whipping post would be more appropriate.

She included a long diatribe on the pros and cons of the cross versus the whipping post that Hadley ignored.

Please to remember that each slave should be prepared for use, if the guests so chose, she stated. And Hadley’s attendance through the duration would be required. Not an unusual request, he had been required to pick up the pieces of broken toys too many times at the palace.

This party, however, had Hadley uncertain. It was the first showing and no doubt many more to come, if Lady Barkley’s social circle decided it was new favorite for entertaining. It was not the current dynamic of the household. He understood that with his employ those dynamics would be changed.

But how much preparation for transition were Lord and Lady Barkley providing for the slaves? What went on behind closed doors that Hadley would have to adjust to? His arrival had already upset the dynamics and he had to react to them. 

Hadley much preferred being proactive to change rather dealing with fall out of the aftermath.

Placing the heavy stationary aside, he looked over his own notes.

With Lord Orland arriving to King’s Cross, that seemed to be the event that lead to the fracturing of Lord Barkley’s standard relationship with Cameron. The Lord and Lady Barkley had been married almost a year and a half at that point in time. There were no mentions of Lord Orland ever making an appearance to the Barkley manor but several trips to the Orland estate on the edge of King’s Cross. There was a three month period were it seemed as if Lord Barkley stayed home. And then there it was in Daniel’s file with a cross post in Cameron’s, at the end of Lord and Lady Barkley’s second year of marriage, Daniel was added to the household.

There was very little in the way of training documentation within Daniel’s file. There were just a diary of the comings and goings that Lord Barkley required of Daniel. No disciplinary actions taken for either male slaves. There were also no more lessons for outside subjects outside of sex. Daniel was at the forefront of service to Lord Barkley and Cameron retreating to almost non-existence.

Why had Lord Barkley kept Cameron? Not that he was not a well-trained slave, owners lost interest routinely. There was no notation from the elder Barkley that Lord Barkley could not sell his slaves. He just simply did not. He had Cameron but did not use him and eventually purchased Cade as well.

There was no logic, rhyme or reason in such decisions, Hadley thought. More would be revealed at the Lady Barkley’s party, when Lord Orland would actually make an appearance. Hadley would have a chance to observe and take some measure of the man that seemed to be at the center of the mystery.

Closing the files, he joined Cook in serving the evening meal. He told Cameron not to get too comfortable. He would need to select demonstration floggers just as he selected canes for Mia.

*~*

The party was only days away. There was not much that Hadley could do for Mia and Cameron in terms of preparation. Lady Barkley would not appreciate her slaves already being marked up with healing welts and bruises before the grand event. With Mia and Cameron’s intelligence and his own dexterity with canes and floggers, the sights and sounds would be much worse than the actual damage. They would be able to put on a show and entertain all that observed.

A slight of hand as it were.

The Barkleys would most likely abstain from having blood drawn in front of such refined company. Rather, welted reddened flesh and gasps of pain would be much more appreciated and titillating. Hadley was much more concerned about the aftermath of the demonstration. His eyes traveled over each of his charges. Mia and Cameron no doubt had been subjected to the possibilities, and Daniel, if only to bear witness to such events.

Lisbeth and Cade were too new, innocent as pleasure slaves could be in light of their lot in life.

Hadley had observed what could happen over and over within the palace. Lust and carnality overriding decorum and good sense as the actual power balance was revealed at the pain of the enslaved. Normally well-mannered individuals could become stalking predators for prey that could only accept rather than fight back or flee.

Add to that, the attendance of Lord Orland and the unknown that his mere presence would bring.

He had to prepare them, each of the slaves. Their actions and reactions would reflect on him personally as the handler for Lord and Lady Barkly. Should he be found wanting then it would affect his employment, his reputation. That seemed small in the grander scheme of things. It would also be his job to put the pieces together after being torn up by the capriciousness of free persons.

Straightening the cuffs about his wrists and smoothing down his neatly parted hair, Hadley stiffened his resolve; he ordered a muster of the slaves. They gathered one by one into the training room, with the air of resignation and a little fear.

“Has the Lord and Lady Barkley ever hosted a party such as this?” Hadley felt he knew the answer to his question. He could not find any documentation amongst Smithers files to ascertain the information for himself.

There were shifting of feet, fingers curling into fists before relaxing, and one by one, even Daniel, seemed to turn to Cameron as their spokesperson. Unsurprising in the least, Hadley mused.

“The master and the mistress have hosted dinner gatherings, usually one other family in attendance.” Cameron quirked an eyebrow, “Master has one of us to attend him at a time, to help with dinner service as well being present for coffee, brandy, and desert. It depends on the Mistress’ mood if she requires one or both of the girls.”

Hadley could tell that Lisbeth did not appreciate Cameron’s casual regard for her mistress. Her forehead puckered in a frown and her nostrils flared as if she had caught the scent of particularly ripe garbage.

Mia shifted her weight and casually picked up where Cameron left off, seamlessly, a testament to their time together. “Mistress has never hosted a demonstration, however, she has attended such in the homes of her friends.” Lisbeth lips tightened at that revelation, obvious that the Lady Barkley had yet to include her on such outings.

Daniel cleared his throat, surprising Hadley. “When the Lords gather, it is usually whiskey and cards as entertainment, taking a slave off into the corners to for oral physical relief before rejoining the games.”

Hadley glanced over at Mia, and the depth of knowledge that she possessed. “Then you have witnessed what can happen after a demonstration.”

Her features paled but she replied firmly, “Yes, Sir.”

Hadley jabbed a finger in Cade’s direction as predicted the boy jumped as if stung even though Hadley did not touch him, “You cannot flinch.” He said sharply. For the moment, Hadley resolutely ignored Cameron’s hand moving to Cade’s shoulder, soothing him.

He cupped Lisbeth’s chin and watched as she battled with herself not to hiss and spit at him. “Do you seriously think you will have a choice? Especially when the Lord and Lady can use such a function to gather favor amongst their peers? In the heat of the moment, your mistress can give you to a man as well as woman.”

“Sir,” Hadley cut his eyes back to Mia, his hand still on Lisbeth’s chin. She blanched at speaking out of term but stiffened her spine. “If it please?”

Stepping back from Lisbeth, he crossed his arms across his chest. “Go ahead.”

Mia glanced at Cameron and then resolutely ahead, “Mistress does not agree with sharing us, Lisbeth and I, with men. It is a much different time than when she and the master first married. If she were to decide to, even in the heat of the moment of a demonstration, it would be me that she would share as she has with her husband.” The last had Mia sounding very small. Hadley watched as Lisbeth twined her fingers with her fellow female slave. “Since Lisbeth has been acquired, she has only served the mistress and a few of her female friends.”

Interesting, Smithers had not documented Lady Barkley proclivities in such a manner.

Cameron spoke, the humor in his dark gaze said that he was very aware of not asking for permission. Hadley frowned but let it go for the sake of information, for preparing his difficult lot for what faced them.

“It will be mostly me and Mia to serve, Sir, in this capacity.” His gaze flickered over to Daniel but went unacknowledged, “and maybe Cade.” Just as Mia and Lisbeth, the eldest of the slaves clasped hands with the youngest. Cade’s face was white but for once did not flinch. Or maybe it was because it was Cameron that touched him, providing silent strength in a touch.

“We are slaves, Sir, it’s not like we are unprepared for what could happen to us.”

Impudent git, Hadley’ clenched his jaw. “However,” He supplied for Cameron, “this is the first time you will perform with me as your handler.”

Echoes of Cameron’s reaction to him on Hadley’s first days of employ for the Barkleys resurfaced as the slave sneered, “Well, there is that.” He responded glibly. Then Cameron’s features were bland and resolute. “Mistress will keep a firm hand over Lisbeth. Master will do the same for Daniel. Especially with…” Cameron trailed off and Daniel stiffened. The two slaves, their eyes darting around the training room, purposefully did not look at one another.

Cameron licked his lips and continued, “The rest of us are fucked no matter what happens, but that is what we are. We know how to put on the show.” He nodded to Mia with and lifted a negligent shoulder. “It is Cade that will need to be prepared.” His last words were spoken almost apologetically.

The boy stared at his bare feet.

Hadley agreed but did not tip his hand immediately. He watched each of them closely, silently. Mia and Cameron, well-trained pleasure slaves had an air of subdued veracity. Cade, the youngest who could not hide his reactions, trembled and curled his hands into fists. Daniel seemed almost removed from his fellow slaves but thoughtful. Lisbeth was uncertain, seemingly understanding that she was in a better position than Cade in terms of ranking for the upcoming event, but unsure of what her role would be even at her Mistress’ side.

There was little that he could do but teach the boy how to take a fucking, perform and make it look somewhat appealing for an audience. Knowing how innocent Cade had remained soured Hadley’s stomach. He had a job to do. Holding out a hand to Cade, who took it reluctantly, Hadley cleared his throat and commanded, “Let’s begin.”

*~*

Later in the evening, the slaves quiet and fed and lost in their own thoughts, Cameron sidled up to Hadley. After such a trying afternoon of training and correcting, Hadley had retreated to his own quarters. He washed away the trying events of the day and what was to come along with the sweat and grime. And yet, he admitted to himself that he still felt unclean.

So much easier to distance himself from the reality of a slave’s life at the harem, Hadley considered. They were interchangeable, easily discarded and replaced. But here, he felt the slippery slope of connection and attachment between himself and Cameron forming despite himself, just as he had always been warned about.

Dark knowing eyes that pulled him in and made him think, rather than compartmentalizing and dehumanizing the fact that Hadley dealt with slaves, men and women who were owned by other men and women.

Cameron, too, was scrubbed clean and dressed in a tunic of blue.

“You need to talk, Sir.” Cameron’s voice was pleasant but rhetorical.

And Hadley bent just a fraction more, sliding downward into the depths. With a sigh of defeat, he said, “Come with me.”

Having Cameron within his own space, without positioning for power was bewildering. The slave made himself comfortable, splayed out across the bed with the grace that was both trained and Cameron’s inherent appeal. Hadley did not join him on the bed as Cameron challenged but rather sat in the wing chair with his feet crossed at the ankle.

“May I speak freely, Sir?”

Hadley smirked and very nearly rolled his eyes at the impertinence. “When has that ever stopped you?”

“Aye but what with a flogging coming I don’t fancy a blistered ass.” Cameron gave a saucy salute before turning serious. “You cannot control the outcome of what is going to happen.” Hadley did roll his eyes at that. “I am serious, Sir. It is just like the brown sheets.”

Hadley stalled on all the replies he had for Cameron. Blinking owlishly, “Pardon me?”

Cameron sighed and sat up. In a posture that reminded Hadley of Cade, he draped his arms about his drawn up knees. “Master said I looked beautiful against his brown sheets.” Looking toward the twilight framed by large windows, “Every time I served my Master, his bed had soft brown sheets. And for two years, there were variations of that color, brown on my master’s bed.

“Oh, but Master was just as enamored with his wife and having Mia as well but when he had me, and just me, it was always on brown sheets. And then it changed, the Master changed. The sheets changed. Nothing seemed to work, the lessons that Smithers put me through, trying to be what the Master wanted when he no longer wanted me. The sheets were cream or variations of green. I could not get those brown sheets back again.”

Hadley listened and thought of Daniel’s vibrant green eyes and dark red hair splayed on sheets that would accent his beauty.

“Anyways,” Cameron smiled but it did not reach his expressive eyes. “I accepted that which I could not change. And you will as well, Sir.” The last bit was tacked on as an after thought, Cameron’s tongue and cheek display of being a respectful slave towards Hadley.

“Why did Lord Barkley keep you?” Hadley asked baldly. Cameron seemed full of answers and Hadley, unsure of where the question came from, needed to know.

Cameron flinched as if struck and rolled off of Hadley’s cot. Standing eye to eye, he replied, “Only the master can answer that one, Sir.”

The door to his room clicked quietly. If Hadley thought that Daniel was the mystery, Cameron was woven into it as well. He shook himself out of maudlin thoughts and realized that the slave had left him within his rooms alone. His heavy iron keys hung from his belt.

Stepping into the hall, the portal to the slave hall was open wide. Cameron sat side by side with Mia, each lost in their own minds, on what was ahead. He watched as Cameron roused himself and spoke to Mia, answered Daniel which caused the red head to laugh, and finally cast a worried gaze on Cade who curled into his side.

All was well for the evening, even if it were uneasy. Hadley met Cameron’s stare head on before he shut the heavy door and locked it for the night.

*~*

Time could be jotted to the passing of the seasons. Hadley noted that it was summer when he began his employ with Lord and Lady Barkley. Autumn was on the horizon, the days beginning to cool, the scents earthier, spicy. It seemed apt that just a day before the dinner party a torrent of rain decided to fall. It was also his day off.

He felt, for the first time in his life, that he needed a reprieve. It would be much-needed chance to prepare himself for what would happen or not happen, all beyond his control. He was only the handler.

His overcoat and jacket hung from the hook in his father’s quarters will the ill conceived notion of drying before Hadley would take his leave once more. Sitting, Hadley crossed his feet at the ankle, his socks distressingly damp. He drew out the book that he had been reading on his visits, the bookmark now midway between the pages.

The words seemed to move and jump over the page. Hadley sighed with frustration and closed the book with a snap. The expression on his father’s face never changed. He blinked but never seemed to focus. 

“Did you ever regret sending me to the academy, after the results of the exams?” Hadley stared at his father but there was no response to be had. “I could have been a scholar, I could have been a shop owner with a wife. Why did you send me to the academy for training, discipline, and punishment to become a handler?”

He stood then and dipped his hands in his pockets. “All is well, that end’s well. The income from the palace paid for mother’s medicines, her funeral, and finally this place for you. I would not have been able to provide such on the salary of a scholar or shopkeeper with a wife and children of my own.

No sense in getting maudlin over what cannot be changed, it is in the past. It is all about control, what I can control and what I cannot.” Staring at the ceiling that showed water stains from some past leak, he huffed a laugh. “I never worried over such nonsense at the palace of the King. As a handler, I served at the pleasure of the King, no thoughts, no worries. My charges came and went.”

His father’s room felt too small, too close, he could not escape himself.

“Having more than one slave should not be an issue, but it is. Serving Lord and Lady Barkley should be easy, but it is not. They are no more than children playing at life. At least the King had a kingdom to manage as well as indulging his need for pleasure.” He frowned as if tasting something unpleasant.

“They do not see their slaves as people, with thoughts, feelings, hurts and pains. I would like to say that I always have, but that would be a fool’s pride. They were not, all the King’s pets. Insipid and boring, I never gave them much thought outside of their physical well-being. I never got inside their heads and I did not allow them into my own. But these….” Hadley straightened his shirt cuffs with restless fingers.

“I can almost predict what will happen to three of them easily, the other two not so much, especially the one.” He glanced over to his father, “You understand that it would be uncouth and unprofessional to actually speak their names.” His father just stared through rheumy eyes.

“And with that one, there is also this lord, a friend of Lord Barkley’s that seems to be at the heart of all of this spectacle, and there is not one thing I can do to change it. It will reflect on me, what they do, how they act, but I have no control and cannot change what is to happen. By the ghods, the brazen git knows too much for his own good.” He sighed once more.

The rain was falling softly.

“Until next time, Father.” He kissed the baldpate distractedly and gathered his coats.

The party would be in a matter of hours, sands slipping through hourglass.

*~*

The house was busy with activity at dawn of the day of the party. Both Brookings and Cook bustled about, bright linens, shining cutlery, buckets of astringent soapy water for cleaning smelling of vinegar and lemon.

The only time Hadley left the slave hall was on Lady Barkley’s summons to check the position of the whipping post and a low table for his instruments. Would it provide the maximum viewing from all sides? Would he be able to demonstrate both the cane and the flogger efficiently? Hadley answer Lady Barkley with authority and he escaped as quickly as he respectfully could.

With daylight quickly moving toward twilight, Hadley oversaw all physical preparations of the slaves, from cleaning to grooming. He circled each one look for imperfections and commanding changes. Lisbeth’s hair was to be braided and away from her face. Mia had to twist her hair up and off of her neck. There was no body hair to be found below the neck on each male slave. He over saw the external oiling that would make skin smooth and shine in the combination of lamp and candlelight. 

Daniel slipped his white tunic over his head when Brookings appeared. Hadley watched him, the uneasy look in vivid green eyes as Daniel glanced at his cohorts before disappearing for the first act of the evening.

Pulling aside Cameron and Cade, Hadley held out a clear vial of lubricant. “Make yourselves ready to the point of dripping.” Cade flushed. Hadley gave him a restless gesture all but flapping his empty hand under the boy’s chin. “None of that, not tonight.” 

Cameron took the vial and clasped Cade’s elbow. Hadley followed them both into the bathing room continuing to hand out advice. “You won’t know if you will get a chance to prepare yourselves later. Party goers are not known for their patience for such things as stretching an ass rather than ripping it open.”

Mia and Lisbeth huddled next to one another on an empty cot. Feeling as if he had covered everything that he could think of, Hadley departed for his own rooms to bathe and dress for the evening. He would be a part of the spectacle as well. His red hair laid smartly parted, he wore his best jacket and waistcoat over a pristine white shirt. No doubt he would remove his coat at the beginning of the demonstration. His shoes were shined mirror bright.

His stomach was empty though he forced a light lunch on all five of the slaves. Griping stomachs would not help their situation where as a food heavy stomach could damage his own. Hadley took deep breaths and stiffened his resolve as he returned to the hall.

Hadley stood at attention, his back to the four slaves that remained. He met Brookings gaze head on when Barkley’s man appeared to issue the summons to the parlor. Stepping aside, Cameron lead the way followed by Mia, then Cade, and Lisbeth bringing up the rear. Hadley fell in line as well, canes in his left hand, flogger swaying from his right.

As directed, Cameron lead the motley group into the parlor, in matching white tunics and mustered the line behind the whipping post. Hadley moved to the low table and laid out the canes and floggers for those gathered to view. He was unsure of Lady Barkley’s theatrics, so once he had the implements deposited, Hadley stepped back near the whipping post and stood at attention with his hands crossed at the small of his back.

And was able to take in the Barkleys and their guests for the first time. Seated next to Lady Barkley was a woman with ash blonde hair and heavily rouged cheeks. Lady Gertrude Aberforth, her husband Lord Maxwell Aberforth was tall and lean standing near the empty fireplace with a snifter of brandy in his hand. His nose was rather beaky and Lady Aberforth had a plump softness about her.

Lord Lawrence Orland sat away from the others, almost in shadow. Hadley could discern that the mysterious Lord Orland had thick black curls and tortoiseshell glasses, the lens flickered in candlelight. He hoped that he could get a better gathering of the man as the evening progressed. Daniel seemed to traverse the distance between the seating of Lord Barkley and Lord Orland, his white tunic absurdly bright between the dark colors chosen by the free nobility.

Lady Barkley called to Lisbeth and had the young girl kneel at her feet. Hadley could read the relaxed acquiescence as her knobby knees settled on the antique rug. She needed to work on kneeling, though she was better than Cade. Hadley decided that it was lack of fear or nerves of her mistress that was in Lisbeth’s favor.

From her chair, more like a throne of power Hadley thought in abhorrence, Lady Barkley signaled the beginning of the evening. She twittered on and on about how she had been impressed in the salons of her friends and how she just had to have a demonstration as well for herself and Lord Barkley.

“Hadley is a highly recommended handler from the King’s own service at the palace.” There was some murmuring at that. Hadley tried to keep his eyes forward but they were pulled to Orland. The lord sat with his ankles crossed and his fingers in a steeple. “He is going to demonstrate the use of canes as well as floggers on our long term slaves, Mia and Cameron.”

Lord Barkley cleared his throat and called to Cade. The boy blushed brightly when Barkley pulled him down onto his lap rather than having Cade kneel. Lord Aberforth gave a dirty chuckle and Daniel could not quite smother his frown.

Lady Barkley gestured to Hadley who took it as a command to begin. Rather than have Mia and Cameron exposed for the whole of the demonstration, he used Cameron as an aide, leaving him dressed for the time being.

Mia kept her chin up but her eyes cast downward demurely as she disrobed. Hadley could hear the frank appraisal of her attributes as he put her on the whipping post. He had her facing the audience, having prepared Mia for a caning to her breasts, stomach, and thighs. She understood that Lady Barkley would be most displeased if the audience got restless or bored.

Hadley stepped back and removed his coat, handing it and Mia’s tunic to Cameron without looking at him and accepted the first cane of medium thickness to begin with. Using the cane tip, he lifted Mia’s chin so that she would look at him. Blue eyes trusting with no fear, he would do his best to keep that trust.

The first blow was not loud, just a thud of cane to flesh. Mia’s eyes shut and she sucked in an audible gasp. Hadley could feel the presence of those in the room closing in on him, on Mia, as if their very breath was against his neck. Taking another lungful of air, focusing on Mia’s blue eyes, he began.

The world narrowed to the cane strikes, countering along with Mia’s movements as she arched and tried to pull away, laying even parallel lines across her heavy breasts, to her thighs. He kept his rhythm off kilter so she could not anticipate where the next blow would land. Cameron danced with him, handing off the next cane smoothly, the new one thick and heavy, leaving bright blood red welts along her stomach.

Hadley stood off to the side, tapping each nipple viciously as they puckered. When he took the last cane, the thinnest and meanest, he focused on Mia’s thighs. And finally for the ending of the demonstration, the climax, he used the cane tip to make Mia widen her legs; he mimicked penetrating her cunt by sliding the cane along her delicate glistening cleft between her welted thighs. The last motion was a sharp tap to that sensitive bundle of flesh that had Mia rising to her toes and choking out a cry.

There was some applause as Hadley gently helped Mia down from the post, careful of her arms and wrists. Ignoring the conversation, Hadley watched the look that passed between Cameron and Mia. She understood that she could not dress once more even as she took Cameron’s tunic as he bared himself as well. Just as Cameron did, Mia would help in the exchange of floggers and hopefully not draw unwanted attention to herself.

But it was coming, Hadley thought wearily as he manacled Cameron to the post. He could hear it in the snide tones and off-color remarks as he tested the space between himself and Cameron, positioned forward on the whipping post. His back and buttocks looked strangely even more vulnerable than Mia had, proudly facing her adversaries, chin up.

The three floggers had been chosen well. The first of the three had heavy falls of soft suede. The sound was dull slapping against Cameron’s shoulders, side-to-side across his ass, and lower still to brush against thighs. It was not a cruel flogger but a proper one for warming the skin, bringing up a nice flush of redness. 

The second passed smoothly from Mia’s hand to his own, had thinner strips of leather and hidden within the falls were small-knotted ends. The impact was snapping, the ends penetrating muscles more deeply, Cameron’s head pushed against the post and his fists clenched.

When he took the final floggers, a spin on the cat of nine tails, Hadley took a breath. It gave Cameron time to collect himself, a bit of theatrics of his own to bring the gathered to the edge of their seats.

With care, Hadley pulled the tosses so that the leather would not draw blood or wrap around shoulders or hips. Still brutal, Cameron’s back would be both welted and bruised. With each blow, Cameron went up onto toes, tensing and clutching at his bonds. The slave was trained, Hadley reminded himself, Cameron would know that he had to breathe through the pain. 

If it were a training session, in the training room, under Hadley’s control, Hadley knew that he could push Cameron until he was in that place where pain melted into pleasure. But not here, not the way Cameron had to curl into himself, to try to accept the pain.

And the degradation, Hadley thought as the tails swung innocently at his side. The laughter of the room was cruel and taunting. Jeering Cameron’s manhood, though their privileged lives had never faced such an undertaking or pain.

Enough was enough, Hadley ended the demonstration with a clinical flair, crisscrossing Cameron’s back from shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and two quick snaps that brought two final welts across Cameron’s ass.

Handing Mia the flogger, Hadley turned quickly to get Cameron down. Hadley had to check his reactions, to bring him back so that he could have his wits about him. Cameron blinked at him, his eyes bleary.

Too soon, Hadley wanted to growl as Lord Barkley called out for Mia and Cameron to present. Hadley had to step back, to take his place beside Brookings in the background.

Mia and Cameron stood with straight spines, hands loose at their sides, head ups but gazes downwards as was proper.

Hadley could see the naked hunger and predatory stares as Lord Aberforth moved toward Mia. He could feel his jaw harden as the lord cupped her breast and twisted her nipple. Mia trembled but did not cry out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hadley could see Brookings glaring at him, censuring Hadley for the slow downward spiral beginning to happen within the parlor.

The night was far from over.

*~*

Hadley stood to the side of the darkened room, shadows cast by candles and light from oil lamps. He could feel Brookings disapproval radiate from the rigid form. He felt underdressed in his shirtsleeves and waistcoat, his arms crossed rigidly at the small of his back. Standing at attention, unable to take his leave to escape, and bearing witness to the events unfolding.

Lord Aberforth had crowded Mia against the wall, near the heavy drapery. One hand was on her throat and the other grasping a palm full of breast as he kissed and bit at Mia’s lips. Hadley could see when Aberforth forced a thigh between her welted legs. Mia flinched automatically trying to close her legs and get away from the drag of woolen trousers against sensitive skin.

Aberforth’s hand on Mia’s breast moved as quickly as a striking snake, a back hand slap to her cheekbone had Mia’s head snapping to the side. The sound of the slap was absurdly loud causing the conversation in the room to quiet for a moment.

Lady Barkley looked up to meet Mia’s tremulous blue eyes with a sharp frown. Mia bit down hard on her bottom lip and spread her legs willing. Lord Aberforth laughed cruelly before mouthing along her neck, his busy hand moving between Mia’s thighs. Mia let her head fall back in defeat as the lord fondled her cunt.

Lady Aberforth’s laughter trilled inanely about the room, bringing Hadley’s attention to Lisbeth pinned like a helpless butterfly between Lady Aberforth and Lady Barkley. Lisbeth’s tunic lay discarded in heap on the floor. Perched on the settee, Lisbeth’s knobby knees were all but under her ears. Her face was flushed blood red and her eyes were squeezed shut.

“It’s all the rage, Maggie, since the King outlawed branding.” Lady Aberforth pushed the folds of Lisbeth’s sex open, grossly displaying the distended nubbin of vulnerable flesh. Lady Aberforth poked the glistening bit with a sharp fingernail. “To think, they can now safely pierce a ring right through here. How much fun that could be!”

Lady Barkley clapped her hands unaware of the silent tears tracking down Lisbeth’s red face.

Lord Aberforth grunted as he freed his cock and began fucking Mia, his hands cruelly curled around her welted thighs, holding her open. Mia’s eyes were closed and her hands hung loose at her side. Aberforth’s mouth rooted around her neck and cane-marked breasts.

The quiet deep voice drew Hadley’s abject curiosity. Lord Orland spoke to Lord Barkley, his fingertips trailing beneath the hem of Daniel’s tunic along the curve of the slave’s ass. Cameron stood as island, ignored in the middle of the room. Cade, still dressed as well, remained perched on Lord Barkley’s lap.

“He’s a cute kid, Georgie,” Lord Orland gestured to Cade, white teeth flashing against dark beard and olive skin.

Lord Barkley had been paying attention to the location of Lord Orland’s hand on Daniel when he roused and kissed Cade distractedly against the temple. “Hadley’s been working on loosening him up a bit.”

Because of the light reflecting off of thick lenses, Hadley could not make out the direction of Lord Orland’s gaze. He had emerged more from the shadows and Hadley had a better view.

Lord Orland had a much smaller stature than either Lord Barkley or Lord Aberforth, his shoulders narrow and sloping. His attire was much more relaxed as well, forgoing tie and waistcoat. At the open collar of his shirt there were more thick dark curls. His shoes and trousers were well made, and small feet were crossed at the ankle.

Orland’s smile on thin lips became more predatory, gesturing to Cameron standing statuesque and ignored. “A demonstration perhaps?”

Lord Barkley laughed and nudged Cade off of his lap. Cade stumbled on unused limbs causing Barkley to frown. Hadley could see that Barkley carefully ignored Orland as he replaced Cade with Daniel in his lap. Orland merely smirked and turned his attention to Cade, who trembled as he pulled his tunic over his head.

The boy looked absurdly young, with thin slender limbs next to Cameron’s more mature and muscled body. Cameron smiled encouragingly at Cade, his elegant hand sliding reassuringly along Cade’s back.

“No need to seduce him, Cam,” Lord Barkley called with a sneer, his hand disappearing beneath Daniel’s tunic. Daniel’s eyes fluttered shut and bit his lip, as Barkley’s hand began a telltale up and down motion. “Just fuck him.”

Lord Orland smiled once more and reclined in his high backed chair.

Cameron turned away slightly and made as if he were wiping the sweat from his face. The canny slave licked his palm and then grasped his cock. Smart boy, Hadley approved. Instead of merely pushing Cade forward and gripping his hip, Cameron steadied the boy with a hand low on his belly as guided his cock into Cade’s body.

Curled around his back with his forehead pressed against Cade’s nape, Hadley could see Cameron whispering furiously as Cade stiffened on penetration.

Orland chuckled and sipped his brandy. “Not so loose yet?”

Lord Barkley’s cheeks reddened, from embarrassment or arousal Hadley was not sure. He and Lord Orland watched as Cameron fucked Cade, the younger slave’s erection slapping at his belly smearing glistening fluid across his tightened abdomen. Cade panted, wide open mouthed gasps his eyes screwed shut. Cameron had moved his hands to the boney hips, then angle displaying his cock appearing and disappearing within Cade with lewd fleshy slaps. 

Daniel moved quietly to kneel at Lord Barkley’s feet, discreetly extracting his master’s cock and suckled it. His head bobbed in time with Cameron’s thrusts. Lord Barkley threaded his fingers through dark red curls forcing Daniel to take more and more of his length down his throat. There was an air of challenge between Orland and Barkley as Orland watched Daniel serving his master, his lips pressed into a thin frown.

Aberforth roared like a bear at his completion., spilling his seed into Mia. Cade cried out, his cock splattering white threads of ejaculate without being touched. Lord Barkley grunted. Daniel sat back on his heels licking his lips. Lady Barkley had Lisbeth’s naked body curled in her lap, her fingers hidden between Lisbeth’s thighs.

Lord Orland swallowed the rest of his brandy. Standing, he bowed to Lady Barkley and grinned down at Lord Barkley. “Thank you for such an entertaining evening, Georgie.” He gestured towards Daniel; “We must do this again sometime.”

Lady Aberforth reclined in her seat her legs spread loosely, her fist resting in her lap as her husband made perfunctory attempts at cleaning up and straightening his clothes.

“Thank you for coming, Laurie,” Lady Barkley gushed, “Brookings will see you out.”

Hadley felt cheated unable to take more of Orland’s measure. Lady Barkley commanded that he return Mia, Cameron, and Cade to the hall. The two aristocratic couples continued to converse over more snifters of brandy. Hadley could do little for Lisbeth and Daniel still in service to their master and mistress. Daniel’s time had come, Hadley decided. He would break him apart and put him back together after he obtained the information he desperately needed.

But first, there was Mia with her dead eyes and Cameron and his thundercloud expression to deal with, and Cade as well who seemed to disappear within himself.

Picking up the pieces and trying to put them back together again, that was the job of the handler.

*~*

Hadley herded Cade, Cameron, and Mia into the bathing room. He sat about filling the tubs with warm water as Cameron disappeared into the shower stall. The room billowed with steam. It could not hide the tears sliding down Cade’s cheeks.

What comfort could Hadley give the boy? Cade would have to find it within himself to accept his lot in life. He used gentle hands to maneuver Cade into the tub. When Cade hissed in pain, Hadley remarked kindly, “The water will help loosen the muscles, just soak. You will sleep better for it.”

Mia did not need his guidance to take to the second tub. She sat in the water with her knees pressed under her chin, her arms wrapped around them. Hadley did not touch her; he gave her as much space as she could have within her mind. He only cleared his throat and waited as those bleak eyes met his, “I will need to treat those welts once you are out of the bath.” She did not answer, only blinked before reverting into the safety of her mind.

Hadley looked into the shower stall. Hot water rained down on Cameron, standing with his head down, his arms wrapped tight about himself.

“I don’t need your comfort, Sir.” Cameron’s voice barely carried over the sound of running water. 

Hadley wisely stepped away. He moved into the training room and collected his medical supplies. He would treat them in the bathing hall; the training room would be a cold reminder of the evening’s events still weighing heavily on mind and body.

Even as gentle as he could be, Cade flinched at Hadley’s touch. Talking quietly and soothingly, Hadley had the boy to bend at the waist so that he could check his opening. Cameron had performed admirably despite the situation. Hadley treated the swollen hole with a medicated cream that had Cade hissing in mild discomfort. Handing Cade a faded tunic that was much too large, the boy fought his way with in it. 

Blue grey eyes were conflicted but Cade waited for Hadley’s command. “Take your bed, Cade.” The boy moved quickly with only a slight limp.

Mia surrendered to his administration, allowing her arms and legs to be moved about like positioning a doll’s limbs. He treated the welt marks quickly and efficiently. Unlike Cade, Mia accepted the tunic and fisted it her palm. Instead of dressing, she dragged the tunic along behind her when Hadley gave Mia her leave. 

Hadley turned to see Cameron standing in the middle of the bathing room much as he did in the Barkley’s parlor. He seemed so fragile that he would shatter if Hadley touched him. Circling behind Cameron, Hadley observed that the flogging had not broken any skin but there would be plenty of bruising, dark shadows already appearing. Moving to face Cameron, Hadley could only stare at the conflicted dark eyes.

Cameron slowly shuddered and unwittingly leaned forward. Hadley did not touch him but he bent forward, their chests coming to rest against each other. Hadley could feel the damp heat of Cameron’s body, the smell of soap. Closing his eyes, Hadley slipped further and gave what comfort he could give.

When Cameron finally stood back, his eyes were on the floor. A tunic seemed superfluous, providing a respite and retreat that Cameron’s strength did not need.

“Take to your bed.” Hadley’s voice was hoarse, raw from the evening’s event.

Cameron licked his dry cracked lips, “Yes, Sir.”

Hadley watched Cameron retreat, back straight and bruised.

Positioning his chair near the door of the hall, Hadley knew that he would not be able to sleep but he would watch over them. Provide some semblance of protection that did not exist, to guard their chance to sleep, Hadley could hope that they would not dream.

*~*

Hadley stirred when Lisbeth was returned first and much later Daniel. The hall was quiet, but enough movement to know that no one was sleeping. When the pale light of dawn began peeking through the stingy window, Hadley watched as Cameron knelt beside Mia’s cot, close to her head and whispered to her. She nodded and he stroked her arm and finally pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

Then Cameron met Hadley’s gaze head on as he sat on the edge of Cade’s bed. Hadley could tell that Cameron wanted to curl into the bed with Cade and provide empty reassurances. Cameron, being Cameron, no doubt remembered the last time Hadley had observed him in bed with the boy. Instead, he carded his fingers through Cade’s hair, continued to whisper where Hadley could not make out the words.

Daniel rolled out of his bed and placed a hand on Cameron’s shoulder, a look passing between them that Hadley could not discern. He watched Daniel disappear into the loo and when he returned his face was scrubbed, the ends of his hair wet.

Hadley was tired, eyes gritty from lack of sleep. Maybe it was the perfect time to take on Daniel while he was at loose ends and not as proper as he should be. He was so focused on opening his mouth and saying Daniel’s name that Mia clearing her throat quietly had Hadley jerking as if he had been struck.

She skittered backwards a couple of steps and seemed to collect herself. Hadley again blamed his tiredness on not being able to read the lines of her mouth, the bruised look in her eyes. He stared back at her blankly.

Mia looked pained as she licked her lips and said uncomfortably, “Sir?” Dressed in a tunic, she shifted her weight back and forth on slender bare feet.

Hadley watched her and the realization dawned slowly, Mia needed him. Oh.

“Yes, quite right.” He muttered and motioned for Mia to precede him into the training room.

Without being told, Mia took her place on the table, back straight and swinging her feet. Hadley watched her, trying to gather his addled thoughts when Mia just wilted, back curving, chin on her chest, arms wrapped around her middle.

In the back of his mind, his professional training broken and abstract said that this was a slave dealing with the aftermath of an event where the mind and body must reconcile and accept that rationalization was futile. Hadley was supposed to stare down on her and wait out the emotional messiness. Mia was a slave. Hadley was a free man and her handler.

Maybe it was exhaustion or the phantom feeling of Cameron leaning into Hadley, that had his professionalism sliding further down the slippery slope. He placed a careful hand on her shoulder, gave her time to accept his touch, and then gently coaxed Mia to lean into side. She needed to purge the night’s events and Hadley would let her.

“I’m not sure what happened, Sir,” Mia’s voice was low and husky, her soft curls tickling Hadley’s neck. “Having sex has been a part of my life since I was trained.” She looked up; the dead look from the night before replaced with bruised eyes. “It is not like it has not been rough before, or that Mistress gave me to a man. It had been a while but it should have been normal. Sex is my life.”

Hadley let his hand slide up and down the ridges of her spine.

“And it’s not like,” Mia’s hands flapped restlessly, “We know that a slave isn’t seen as a person, just a tight wet hole.” Hadley closed his eyes, his own words thrown back at him, the ones he used so callously with Cameron. “But Mistress, even rough, Lisbeth and I are hers. Even when she treats us like tight wet holes, we are hers.” She emphasized, “And maybe for a moment, yeah, I thought she would want me. Take me away from those hands that pawed at me.”

She blinked and sat back, “But then her favored pet was just a piece of flesh to poke and prod and talk about. Lisbeth hasn’t been treated like that before. And for a moment, well, more than that, I remembered how it felt in the beginning. It was me being touched; it was me being fucked even though I did not want it. It was me.” Blue eyes shimmered and she resolutely dashed them away. “I lost that place that I hide. I can find it. I will find it. But Lisbeth,” She looked away toward the doorway, “She’s going need to be taught to build that place, that to protect herself, she needs to remember that she is a slave, just a tight wet hole. And hide in that place that reminds people like us, slaves, that there is no love; there is no affection, even when Mistress says it. Because for the mistress, she means right now, not forever, until something else catches her eye.”

Mia moved out of his arms and slid off the table, “I usually talk to Cameron, but thank you, Sir.” She bowed her head demurely and slid past Daniel who lurked in the doorway.

His face was pale white and pinched, his lips in a flat tight line. His arms hugged around his chest. When Hadley met his eyes, he lifted his chin in defiance. “I’m not like them.” The last was almost spat contemptuously.

It was time, despite his fatigue, to slowly peel back the mystery that was Daniel.

*~*

As with Cameron, Hadley had to establish the power dynamics. There was something strange about Daniel, about Daniel’s relationship with Lord Barkley, about Daniel and his dynamics within the slave hall.

Hadley did not have the same history but within the hall, he was the handler and control went to him. Cameron had tried to challenge his authority. Daniel was challenging Hadley to break him, and he had a tough outer shell already highly developed.

So far, Daniel had been punished by his hands: for fucking Mia without permission and striking Cameron, Lord Barkley’s possession. Hadley would have to reach into his wealth of knowledge. For Daniel, techniques in punishment or discipline, or even simple training methods were not appropriate. Breaking him was the goal. Daniel was such a mystery as well, Hadley decided that denial, deprivation, and a little mind fucking would begin to crack the wall.

Blinking his eyes against the gritty feeling, he crossed his arms. Hadley was unsure of Daniel from the evening before, only observing him standing between Barkley and Orland, and servicing Barkley after the demonstration. Surely he had shared Barkley’s bed for a time, due to the lateness of the hour of Daniel’s return to the hall.

“You may think that, Daniel. But that kind of thinking will bring you untold pain and punishment.” Daniel frowned mulishly. “You are one of them, a slave, owned by Lord Barkley. Now strip.” 

Daniel acted as if he wanted argue and Hadley had very little patience for his antics. He may have compassion and empathy, but he was also very tired, physically and of Daniel’s strange position among the Barkley slaves.

The two options he considered, one was basically a sleep sack. Hadley could enfold Daniel within it; fasten it closed where the only exposure would be his head and his cock. A sack would definitely help the sensory deprivation and denial in orgasm but would take some work on fucking with Daniel’s mind. Hadley was just too tired for the effort.

The second option, the one Hadley chose, took a bit of effort in hanging the sling from the hook. Daniel watched warily, hands behind his back, cock thickening in interest. Hadley took note of the reaction. Daniel probably knew discipline and definitely punishment from Barkley’s hand but not some of the more interesting forms that training could take on.

Daniel was stiff as Hadley positioned him into the sling. His bright green eyes darted from where his arms were stretched above his head, wrist manacled to the sling, the same for his legs and ankles. His legs were spread, Daniel’s ass was exposed, his opening clenching. Hadley tapped the bottoms of Daniel’s feet, the slave jerked, wiggling his ankles, but could not get away from Hadley’s touch.

“This is why you are one of them,” Hadley said conversationally. Daniel was frowning but there was interest lurking in his eyes. The boy had held onto his secrets for too long, his attitude wavering within the hall from wanting to be one of the slaves to thinking he could demand the position of Barkley’s favorites. He would feel much better letting go of whatever was eating at him, and it would be much better for everyone concerned as well.

Taking a simple blindfold, Hadley covered those green eyes. Pulling his chair next to Daniel’s suspended form, Daniel flinched at the sound of wood dragging against tile. “This is why you are a slave, you do what you are told because you cannot talk back to a free man, not your owner, not your handler, not your master’s guests. You especially cannot call your master by his given name.”

Daniel opened his mouth to speak but Hadley laid a finger against his lips, “Ah ah ah, you speak when I give you permission. You speak out of turn as it is, you fuck out of turn, and you seem to think you are still your own man. You are a slave how could you even begin to think that?” Hadley stood and began to gather other tools of his trade. Daniel tried to follow his movements, whipping his head side to side.

“That’s a question you are going to answer, in time.”

He lined up his items on a small tray. A crop, a feather, lubricant, and the mechanical toy he purchased from the gypsies. 

Methodically, Hadley worked Daniel over. He brought Daniel’s cock to hardness with slippery lubricant. Wiping his hands, he whipped the crop through the air watching as Daniel flinched, thrashing wildly as if to predict where the blows would land. When Hadley did use the crop, it was just firm taps to the soles of Daniel’s feet, watching as toes curled and ankles twist. The firm pressure lulled Daniel into relaxing, thighs spreading just fractionally. Hadley laid a smart tap to the pink clenching hole, when Daniel spasmed, Hadley reminded him not to orgasm by resting the leather against the full tight sack.

Licking dry lips, Daniel choked, “Please.”

“Are you ready to talk?” Hadley asked. Daniel nodded his head wildly. “Too bad, I’m not yet ready to listen.” With a snap of the crop to Daniel’s trembling abdomen, Hadley moved on.

A feather could be deceptive. He tickled the soles of warmed feet, brushed over peaked nipples, and Daniel panted, jerking his hips to find friction. Turning the feather, using the sharper end, Hadley scratched the grooves of abdomen the delicate thin skin at hipbones, and finally every so slightly dipped the tip into Daniel’s leaking tip. Anticipating the orgasm, Hadley tightened his fist around the base of Daniel’s cock, ignoring the pleas.

Hadley kept up the pressure, tapping the tight sack with a fingertip until Daniel groaned in pain and his cock wilted slightly. Using the lubricant, Hadley stretched Daniel’s hole just enough where the dip of the device would slide within his body.

Daniel gasped. Holding the base of his cock once more, Hadley released the gears that caused the toy to begin to vibrate. He held on as Daniel tried to flex his hips, bear down the pleasure within his hole, and push into Hadley’s fist for friction on his cock.

“Now I am ready for answers,” Hadley said grimly. “You will answer every one of them, or I won’t allow you to come. You will not be able to come the entire time you are within my domain of the hall, only when your master calls, and that is after your master and I have a chat.” Daniel looked stricken despite the flush of arousal and straining cock in Hadley’s palm.

“How did you become a slave to Lord Orland?”

Daniel’s jaw went tense. Hadley merely pushed the toy in deeper and rotated the gears tighter intensifying the vibrations. He could here Cook open the hall, bringing the morning meal on her squeaky trolley. He could smell fresh sausages.

“My father sold me to Lord Orland.” Daniel bit out.

“That is much too easy. You were much too old for the traveling slave pens according to your file.” Hadley rubbed his thumb against the leaking head of Daniel’s cock. Daniel cried out. “Try again.”

“Please,” there were real tears sliding from beneath the blindfold, “I will tell you what you want to know, just make it stop.” Hearing the tremulous break in Daniel’s voice, Hadley gently removed the device. 

“Tell me everything.”

“I was the son of the stable master at university. I helped out in the stable and was a general messenger about the grounds. I met Geor…” Daniel bit down hard on his bottom lip. “I met Master Barkley during his first term, we became friends.”

Daniel hesitated, gathering his thoughts. “Master Barkley’s marriage to the Mistress was arranged, and being away from home, he chafed under his father’s control.” Daniel relaxed into the hold of the sling, head tipped to the side exposing the column of his throat.

“Our friendship became more despite the heavy load of studies that Master Barkley had. He stayed at university during holidays and the summers based on his father’s agreement with the headmaster. We became lovers.”

At that, Daniel sounded impossibly young and naïve. “He wanted to be a scholar, to study the philosophers instead of business to become a merchant. He was restless and he had big dreams, he wanted me to be a part of those dreams.”

“Where does Lord Orland play into this tale?” Hadley asked quietly, as not to disturb the state of relaxation that Daniel had achieved.

Daniel frowned and the chains of the sling rattled. “Lord Orland was Master Barkley’s best friend even though they were studying to very different fields. Lord Orland comes from a long line of distinguished barristers. He studied law and understands how to make the law work for him.”

Hadley could see where the path was going. “Lord Orland found us in the stables. Master Barkley had kept our affair a secret. When Lord Orland found us, he was a giddy schoolboy, finally being able to tell his best friend his heart’s desire. A life away from King’s Cross and his father, with me, instead of marrying.” Daniel lifted his chin staring blindly at the ceiling from behind his blindfold. “The foolish dreams of youth, right?” The question was rhetorical, Daniel continued. “Master Barkley finished university and told me that he would have an audience with his father before the wedding that he would work everything out.”

Tears slipped silently from the blindfold. “Lord Orland had communicated with both his father and Geor…Master Barkley’s. Being astute in the law, Lord Orland drew up a slave contract and presented it to my father. Despite coming into my majority, the contract was retroactive. My father sold me or risked losing his position at the university, facing criminal charges of his son corrupting a nobleman.”

Hadley stood and removed the blindfold from glassy green eyes. “He forgot about me, Master Barkley. He married and I became the property of Lord Orland. He did not even know until Lord Orland returned from university and there was a party for celebrating graduation.”

Hadley had more questions but Daniel looked emotionally exhausted. Unsure of what to make of the revelations, he helped Daniel to his feet.

“I’m not one of them,” Daniel said vehemently, brokenly. He went to his knees and grasped at Hadley’s trousers. “He loves me still, the Master does, and this is the way we can be together. Not like we wanted but together at last.”

“Does Lady Barkley know all of this?”

Daniel crumpled. “No, the master said it was our secret. But I couldn’t hold it any longer, not after last night. Not after being used between the two of them. Not with your knowing eyes and questions. You knew I couldn’t hold it in any more.” Hadley thought Daniel was accusing him, but the words were broken and resigned.

Reaching down, Hadley drew Daniel to his feet. “Take to your bed and think about what you told me, where you are, what you are.” Hadley gripped his biceps and shook him slightly, “You do not come. That is not your right, your body does not belong to you. There is still much between you and I.” 

Daniel nodded and stumbled out of the training room. Hadley collapsed against the oilskin-covered table. His mind was full of information and his body was threatening to shut down from sheer overload and exhaustion.

He left the training room and looked over the hall. Daniel was curled in his bed. Mia and Lisbeth sat side by side as did Cade and Cameron. Cameron looked over his shoulder and met Hadley’s gaze with a lifted brow.

Hadley decided to find his own bed for a short lie in, he simply did not have the energy for Cameron.


End file.
